Rosario Friends
by SAmaster01
Summary: Tsukune comes to Youkai Academy, with another Human. TsukuneXboth Moka's, MizoreXOC. Note: Goes by Anime. Read and review please!
1. First day X Vampire

Rosario X Freinds

Tsukune got on the bus, which seemed empty, but as he looked down the Isle he saw someone sitting there. As Tsukune was going to a new school, he decided now would be a good time to start making some friends. Tsukune sat down next to the boy, who didn't even notice him sit down. He seemed to be staring out the window lost in thought.

"Um..." Tsukune said "My name is Tsukune Aono, are you going to Youkai Academy too?"

The boy seemed to wake up and looked back at Tsukune. The boy wore the same Uniform as Tsukune, a green jacket over a white button-up shirt, and a pair of brown pants, except he had a few of the buttons on the jacket oppened up, and wasn't wearing a red tie like Tsukune was. He wore a pair of small glasses, and his blue eyes hid a gleam of intelligence in them. He had brown straight hair that he wore to just above his shoulders.

"Sorry, I was kind of zoned out there, names' Patrick Fairfax, and yes I am attending Youkai academy." He said

"Oh, that's cool. I'm only attending the school, because I failed the exams, and my father found the form already filled out." Tsukune said.

"Hey, that's no much better than me, my family has had some trouble with money lately, and this seemed to be the cheapest school we could find" Patrick said.

"Oh that's unfortunate." Tsukune said

"Ahh, we'll get through." Patrick said.

"_Hey, you two,_" The Bus driver said in a dark voice to them. "_you two are freshman at Youkai Academy, correct?_"

"Uh huh," Patrick responded

"yeah..." Tsukune said

"_Well then, you two should be mentally prepared, it's a very scary place._" The driver told them.

"Uh, that doesn't sound too good, does it?" Patrick asked Tsukune, but before he could reply, Tsukune got a phone call.

"Hello, Kyou?"

Patrick decided to resume staring out the window while Tsukune finished his call. However the call seemed to be cut off as they went under an extremely dark tunnel. It was so dark, you couldn't see the walls of the tunnel, and the lights didn't seem to illuminate much of the darkness. In fact, the only visible structure was the road itself.

When the bus exited the tunnel, it seemed as though they had entered an entirely new world altogether. All the trees seemed as though they were in the middle of fall, while before it seemed like early spring, and the ground was a rocky bluff that overlooked a blood red sea. Tsukune and Patrick picked up their things and got off the bus, and were greeted with a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head beside a gnarled tree. The ground around them was desolate, and the only hint that there was civilization nearby was the sign hanging from the scarecrow that said 'Youkai Private Academy'

_'Private Acadamy? Those are supposed to be expensive, I thought I'd be going to some public school.' _Patrick thought.

"Tsukune, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Patrick stated.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Wonder where the school is?"

"_You two be careful here._" The bus driver said, before the doors closed, and he drove back through the tunnel, leaving them stranded.

"Ah, shoes untied, why don't you go ahead?" Patrick suggested.

Tsukune decided it would be best to call his cousin after the first day, and started walking into the woods.

As Tsukune walked through the woods. _'I guess I _should_ consider myself lucky that this is a Private School. But It seems rather creepy' _He was well and truly spooked, especially since only about half of the suns' light made it through the trees. In actuality, Tsukune wasn't even sure he was going the right way.

Tsukune saw a bat hanging from a tree further down the path. Suddenly, it woke up, and attacked. Tsukune barely ducked in time, before it flew away.

_'I guess I must be paying for not studying for my exams hard enough.'_

Tsukune noticed a small part of the path that went down hill slightly. Tsukune decided to walk down if out of idol curiosity. As he went down the narrow path, Tsukune noticed a grave sticking out of the ground. The inscription read:

_David Hostef: 1898-1913_

_'Someone died here?' _Tsukune looked through the trees, and started notice that there were dozens of graves popping up here and there through the trees. Tsukune walked down the path and saw another grave saying:

_Paul Rothchild: 1766-1782_

_'Man this school has been here for a long time'_ Tsukune thought.

-----

Patrick took his time retying his shoes, mostly as he was lost in thought, at what the significance of his new enviroment could mean. When he finished tying his shoes, he walked towards the woods at a leisurely pace, taking note of the many graves, bats, and crows. _'That's a bad omen for sure'_ he thought. He barely heard the bicycle speeding towards him, in fact the bike would have broken his back, had the rider not warned him

"Watch out!" called a female voice.

Patrick just barely caught sight of the bicycle to have enough time to dodge. The bike ran over his foot, which caused him a slight amount of pain, and he could only notice the long pink hair of the person riding it as it flashed in front of him.

"Ow-ow-ow!!" He said hopping on one foot, "Watch where your going!" he yelled at the girl.

The girl shortly turned her head back to yell back at him "I'm sorry" before continuing down the path. Patrick got more of an eyeful of her underpants, as her skirt was flying about.

"And pull down your skirt, you panties are showing!" Patrick yelled at her.

At this the girl seemed to blush bright red, and tried to readjust her skirt, while at the same time trying to maintain the speeds she had on her bike, which caused her to veer to the right and fly down the hill, where Patrick heard a shout and a crash at the bottom.

-----

Moka opened her eyes and saw that someone was holding on to her waist. She realized she must have crashed into this guy, and felt terrible for doing it.

The boy tried to get up, but he accidently grabbed onto Moka's thigh, squeezing it, which caused her to give off a gasp of surprise.

At this he noticed where his hand was, but the girl tried to ignore it, and apologize for hitting him.

"I'm really sorry, I have anemia, and my eye's get all blurry." At this she raised her head to look the boy in the eye's. The boy seemed lost for words as he looked at her face. _'...Cute!'_ Was all the boy could think.

He was rather cute in Moka's opinion. He had chocolate colored eye's, and dark brown hair. He also had a slight blush on his cheeks.

Moka herself, had a long length of pink hair, green eyes, and a cross she wore on her chest. She wore the same uniform as Tsukune and Patrick did, except with a brown plaid skirt.

Suddenly, his hand slipped, and went further up her leg, where it stayed for a few, embarrassing moments, before he pulled his hand away and and frantically tried to convey that he hadn't done that on purpose, trying to back away.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do it, sorry!" He said, almost panicking.

"Oh no, blood it..." Moka said. The boy noticed that he had scraped his cheek, and was now bleeding. Moka grabbed a tissue from her pocket, and got closer to him, to wipe off of the blood.

_'This cute girl's face is so close to mine.' _He was thinking.

However, when Moka got close to the boy, she was overcome by an enticing smell emanating from him. She breathed it in deeply, and felt her mind grow slightly dizzy, and fuzzy.

"No... this scent... my body is..." Moka felt her body crave the scent, she felt a great desire to press her body against him, and take him. She felt instincts of hers, long suppressed, begin to awaken a small, unseen, part of her.

_'Scent?' _The boy thought. He sniffed a bit, and smelt her shampoo. _'The scent coming from her hair is nice...'_

Moka could no longer think rationally, all she knew for the moment, was that she wanted--, no _had _to have it. **Now**.

"Sorry," She said. "because I'm a... Vampire." With that, she grabbed on to his jacket, leaned against him, and bit into his neck. She knew she hadn't fed in awhile, but as she came near him, she felt herself consumed with hunger, the scent had been exotic, she hardly felt this way when she normally fed.

She pierced his skin with her long canines, and let the blood flow down her tongue, and into her throat. It was tastiest thing she had ever had, the transfusion packs she had always had, came nowhere even close to what she tasted now. She felt her body shudder slightly at the experience she felt as she tasted his blood. Everything about it was perfect, the mineral's, the blood sugar, the pressure, the pinnacle of perfection. It had an exotic flavor, a tasty tang, it would put the best champagne to shame in comparison. And Vampires usually knew what they were talking about when it came to fine wines.

Another new sensation she felt, was that his blood was hot. It ran down her throat, still warm from his body. The blood she had before was always cold, lifeless, this boy's blood, felt as though it was telling her to live life as best she could. She knew that no matter how much she fed, she would always want to feed again, to feel like she was now.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing. _'I can't do this, I just met this guy, I can't just feed on him. I haven't even done something like this before.'_

She closed up his wounds with her saliva, and lifted her head up from him, blushing. "Sorry, I..."

"My blood..." He moaned. He moved his shirt to look at where she had bitten, but saw no bite marks, just a lipstick mark where her lips had been. _'Huh? There's nothing?'_

-----

Patrick winced at the cry of pain he heard, and immediately followed the path to check to see if the girl was alright. He treaded his way slowly down the steep hill, and saw that the girl had seemed to have crashed right into Tsukune from the bus, and was know kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked the girl.

The girl turned around from whatever she was doing, and seemed to be blushing. "Oh, h-hello, I'm sorry for running over your foot, my eyes were all blurry. I have anemia, you see."

"Hey you shouldn't be apologizing, you just fell down a hill." Tsukune told the girl. She turned around, and seemed a little supprized at his comment.

"But I went and rammed into your back with my bike, and I..." She said. Whoever the mystery girl was, she sure seemed shy.

"Ah, let's forget about it! How do you know Patrick?" Tsukune said.

"Well, before hitting you, she almost hit me, you really shouldn't go that fast if you can't see well, God, I know I'm practically half-blind without my glasses." Patrick said as he made his way toward the two.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes, you shouldn't be hard on her Patrick" Tsukune said.

"I'm sorry," she said "I'm just a freshman here, and I was a little anxious, so I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have."

"Hey, we're both freshman too you know." Tsukune said

"You are?"

Both of them nodded.

"I'm glad, do you think we could be friends?" She asked.

"Hey, I'd be honored to be your friend." Tsukune said.

"I'm really glad!" The girl said as she tackled Tsukune to the ground. "I have a hard time making friends, and I was worried about coming to this school so..."

"Hey, I'll be your friend too." Patrick said.

At this the girl seemed to realize the suggestive position she was in, and got back up to her feet.

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Akishiya Moka" Moka said.

"I'm Aono Tsukune." Tsukune said as he got up from the ground. Tsukune couldn't help but think _'I'm going to be spending my High School days with this beautiful girl, I must be extremely lucky'_

"My name is Patrick Fairfax" Patrick told her.

With the formalities out of the way, the three continued walk to the academy, Moka chose to walk, rather than bike the rest of the way.

-----

Patrick made his way through the school trying to find his homeroom. He stopped in front of room 103, and double-checked his schedule before walking in. He took a seat somewhere close to the window's, and checked the other people in his class. He saw some pretty girls, the guy in front of him seemed rather intimidating, him was a girl who had blue hair, and was wearing a cream sweater-vest over her white shirt, and sitting across from him was a lonely looking girl, with purple hair that was sucking on a lolipop.

'Well, I've made two friends already at this school already, I could try to make another one while I'm on a roll.' Patrick thought.

"Hey my name is Patrick Fairfax, what's your name?" He asked.

The girl seemed a little startled that someone would talk to her, but responded anyway.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki." She said, somewhat shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Patrick said.

The girl just stared at you desk.

"So, you're a freshman here too, right?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I am." Mizore said.

After a moment of silence, Patrick tried to start a conversation again.

"That's an odd uniform you have." He said

The girl looked down at her clothes. As opposed to everyone else, she had a purple and white sweater on, where as everyone had a green jacket, as was the uniform. In fact it seemed that the only part of the school uniform she had on was her skirt, which Patrick felt was a tiny bit too short on her.

"What's so odd about it?" she asked.

"Well, your the only one I've seen so far wearing it, most are wearing the green jackets instead." Patrick answered.

Mizore went back to staring at her desk. "I tried to pre-order the Uniforms, but I only received the skirt." She said.

"That's not so bad, no need to act ashamed." Patrick said.

Mizore gave Patrick an odd look, but before it could continue, Tsukune walked into the room, and Patrick greeted him. Mizore went back to shyly staring at her desk. Tsukune sat down next to Patrick, but before Patrick tried to introduce Tsukune to Mizore, the bell rang, and the teacher got up from her seat and got ready for the 'Welcome to your new school speech'. She had short blonde hair, a pair of small red glasses, and wore a small bell around her neck. She also had an orange top, which showed a good amount of cleavage, but not too much, a white jacket, and a small brown skirt.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Youkai Academy. I'm your Homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome." The teacher said. "I am sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for monsters!"

Patrick tried cleaning his ears a little, he was sure he must have misheard the teacher.

"As of now, the world is under control of the humans, for us demons to survive, we have to coexist with Humans!" the teacher said

Patrick gulped, hoping he was just having another nightmare. Tsukune seemed to be reacting similarly, but nobody seemed to notice either of them.

"For that reason, school rule #1: All students must be in their human form, unless special situations arise." Ms. Nekonome continued.

"School rule #2: No other students should know your true form. Understood? Everyone should follow it well!"

"Boring rules..." the boy that was sitting in front of Patrick said. He wore a smug look on his face, and had rather beady eyes.

"You're Komiya, Saizou, right?" Ms. Shizuka inquired.

"Why don't we just eat those humans? That's what I'd do teacher." with that he let out long tounge you wouldn't see outside of a KISS concert. Both Tsukune and Patrick were thoroughly freaked out at this.

"Ahh, but you shouldn't do that, because all the school's staff and students, from head to toe, are all monsters." at the word monsters, a cat-like tail appeared from under the teachers skirt. This was all the convincing Patrick needed. "We're inside a secret barrier, any unsuspecting humans who enter, will be killed on the spot," The teacher used a cheerful tone at the end of the sentence.

Tsukune practically jumped out of his seat, and Patrick was thinking 'Oh God, I'm gonna totally die here!'

"Now that you mention it, I smelt a human scent just now..."

Patrick physically tensed at this, but before Saizou could continue, someone opened the door.

"Sorry for being late" Patrick looked at the speaker, thankful for a distraction, and saw Moka at the doorway.

"Oh, and you are?" the teacher asked.

"I'm Akishiya Moka." When Moka stepped into the class, Tsukune felt as though an angel had been sent to save him from this incredibly scary nightmare.

Many of the male students had started drooling over her looks already.

Moka noticed Tsukune, she immediatly leapt at him, with complete disregard to everyone else in the class.

"We're in the same, class I'm so happy!" She said.

-----

Patrick managed to get through the class without being eaten, and the moment the bell rang he flew out the door, desperate to isolate himself from everyone else.

He settled somewhere outside, and sat down on a bench and tried to think things over.

_'Okay, I'm in a school, full of monsters, that will kill me the moment they learn I'm Human, so what can I do to get out of here?!'_ He thought to himself.

_'First, there's the pinch test, to see if this is a horrible nightmare. I __**REALLY**__ hope I don't feel this.'_ He thought. He pinched himself, and to his grief it hurt.

He took his cell-phone out of his pocket, and tried to call his family, but he didn't get even a hint of a signal.

Next, he pulled out a bus schedule, and checked the times. It looked like the Bus would come not too long after the end of the first school day.

_'If I can survive the day, then I get back home.'_ Patrick knew he would feel guilty about leaving the school, as his parents could hardly afford to send him here in the first place, but he also knew that without anyone's help in this school, he would be extremely lucky if he hadn't died by the end of the week.

"Hey, Patrick." The boy jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned around and saw Mizore, who virtually appeared from nowhere. He calmed down slightly, simply being thankful it wasn't someone like that one guy, Saizou.

"Oh, h-hey, Mi-Mizore, right?" Patrick said.

"You okay, you seemed frightened." She said as she sat next to him.

Patrick thought for a moment, about what to say. He was wary about this girl, for all he knew, she could be some sort of man-eating beast, a were-wolf perhaps. He was distracted when he heard a crashing sound, and saw Tsukune being flung into a pillar by Moka near a vending machine, although it seemed like it was an accident.

_'Tsukune and Moka are monsters too, and the moment they figure out what I am, they'll likely to slit my throats, if even half of just _Greek_ mythology is correct.'_

"That Tsukune must be a rather weak monster if he can flung like that don't you think?" Mizore asked.

"Oh?, Oh yeah..." Patrick responded

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked, with what seemed to be a little concern.

"Just a little on edge is all." Patrick said, staring at the ground.

"Why's that?" Mizore asked looking at Patrick.

Patrick turned his head to look at Mizore, and thought for another moment before speaking. "It's just that I've always had a hard time making friends, and I'm really nervous about starting High School, and a few other things."

_'Which is mostly true'_ Patrick though to himself

"You didn't seem nervous during our class." Mizore pointed out

"I'm guessing the anxiety's catching up." Patrick said.

Suddenly they heard another crash, and Patrick saw Saizou holding Tsukune by the scruff of his neck. He threw him into the vending machine, which he practically doubled over from the impact.

Patrick felt a wave of fear roll down his spine, thinking _'If that's how much damage he can do to someone who can defend himself, imagine what he'd do to me!'_

Moka seemed to be standing up to Saizou, and led Tsukune somewhere else.

Patrick got up from his seat, and started to leave. "Sorry Mizore, but I should be going somewhere."

"Could I come with you?" She asked.

_'Well, considering the luck I usually have, I'll be damned if I do, and damned if I don't.'_ He thought. "Sure, why not."

With that Mizore got up, and walked beside Patrick, and whore a small smile on her face. "You know, if it makes you feel better, I feel the same way." She said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"About not being able to make friends, and being anxious about High School." Mizore responded. "That's why I had a hard time talking to you."

"Well, is there a reason it's easier now?" Patrick asked as the walked past a few other students.

"Well when you where talking to me during class, you seemed so straight-forward, I was kind of..."

"Overwhelmed?" Patrick suggested.

"Yeah. But now, I find it a little easier, since I can see know that your like me- lonely." Mizore said.

Patrick thought for another moment before responding. "Well, I was just telling myself, I mess up, I mess up, can't change that, so I might as well give it my all, and not hold back."

"Really?" She asked.

"It works in theory at the very least." he said.

"Hey, Patrick, do you think it would be okay if... if we could be friends?" Mizore asked.

Patrick was taken aback, any other day he would have gladly accepted, but any other day, he was blissfully ignorant of the Monsters that could easily kill him three times over, in the time it took him to blink.

"Mizore, It's not that I don't want to be friends, but I need to think about some things, okay?" He told her.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Mizore asked in a bit of a tearful voice.

"Mizore..." Patrick looked into her eye's and took note of the color, blue and purple. She had extremely pale skin. Her hair partly covered her face, but she had an expression on her face, as though she was unsure of what she should be feeling. "Mizore, I'm really sorry!" And with that, Patrick ran, and didn't look back.

---

Patrick was walking through the woods, again pondering the significance of his time at this school for monsters. He didn't dare look at the graves, as he was sure he would see himself in one of those if he did.

"Patrick"

The boy quickly turned to the voice, and saw Mizore with him in the woods.

"Mizore! Why are you here!" He asked, shocked at her sudden appearance.

Mizore turned her head so she wasn't looking at his face. "I was following from behind, and I wanted to know if you were leaving. The only place that's on this way is the bus stop."

"Um, Mizore, I think that's considered stalking." Patrick said.

"Is it?" Mizore asked, as though she hadn't known. "I just wanted to be with you, even though you didn't want to be with me."

"Mizore, It's not that I don't want to be here, it's just that..."

Mizore waited for him to finish.

"I'm just... scared... of some things..."

"What things?" She asked.

"Mizore, do you think we could walk together, and talk when we get to our destination?" Patrick asked

"Sure I'd like that." Mizore walked next to Patrick as they walked through the woods.

---

_'I may as well get it over with. It will probably be less a big deal if I get killed in the woods.'_ Patrick thought.

"Mizore, does it matter what kind of Monster I am, to you?" Patrick inquired.

Mizore seemed to come out of a slight daze at his question but still answered.

"Only a few species of Monsters care anymore, Monsters as a whole have become so few, that we usually have to Mate with who we can. I wouldn't care if you were one of those half-breeds, or anything else, you are still you." Mizore answered.

"How do you feel about humans?" Patrick asked

"Why do you wa-" Before Mizore could finish, they both heard a blood-curdling scream coming from further in the woods.

"What was that?" Patrick said.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble." Mizore said.

Suddenly another scream came through the woods, one filled with terror.

"Come on, the scream came from this way!" Patrick grabbed Mizore's hand, and raced towards the origin of the scream.

---

When they had reached the place where the scream came, which just so happened to be at the bus stop, they found Tsukune, looking as though he had been thrown half a mile away from here, in a crumpled heap on the path in front of them, moaning in pain.

"Tsukune, what happened to you?" Patrick asked, checking to see if he had been injured, while Mizore looked in the direction Tsukune had come from.

"Saizou, he had- he attacked Moka, and I tried to stop him, but- but he..." Tsukune was struggling to breath.

"Just try to breath man." Patrick said, trying to keep calm.

Then Patrick heard what seemed to be a deeper, even scarier version of Saizou's voice yelling "**Even though I don't know what kind of Monster you are, you are totally weak!**"

Patrick turned to face Saizou, who for one wasn't wearing his shirt or shoes, but that wasn't what he was paying attention to.

Saizou had changed into what must have been his monster form. He had twice as much body on him, as what should have been, all ripping with muscle, like that of the Hulk's. He had scar-like markings all over his body and face, and his hair had turned into an equivalent of a mane. His skin had turned gray, and the same texture as a rhino's. He had spikes coming from his shoulder's, and claws coming from his hand's and feet. But no doubt the creepiest thing about the his new body was a 12 foot tongue coming out of his mouth.

"Oh crud!" Patrick exclaimed.

"TSUKUNE!" They heard Moka cry out as she flung herself at Tsukune. She seemed to be coated in Saliva, and had most of the buttons on her green jacket opened. She had come from behind Saizou, so it took little for them to put two-and-two together. The moment she landed next to him, she turned him around and checked to see if he was still alright, and seemed to start crying.

Patrick felt a rage unlike he had ever had. He rarely got angry, but even when he was, he never acted upon it, but now, he felt like he should have split Saizou in two for the way he acted.

"Patrick, we should really get out of here." Mizore said.

Patrick ignored her, picked up a rock, and threw it straight at Saizou's ugly face. "Hey you ugly tub of lard! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, or better yet, as ugly as you are! Or is your mother out of town!"

This seemed only to enrage him, he bellowed out "No one insults my mother and lives!" and headed straight at him in a berserker like charge. Patrick tried running to the right, in an attempt to dodge out of the way, but it seemed that wouldn't be enough to save him. Suddenly, Saizou seemed to trip on some ice that wasn't there a few moments ago.

Patrick looked for where the ice could have come from, and spotted Mizore, only she was... different. Mizore's skin had gone from pale, to pure white, her eyes seemed to be glowing somewhat, and her hair was coated in a thick, jagged layer of ice, along with her hands, which had been transformed into a pair of ice claws, and it seemed that there was a light mist appearing around her.

"Patrick, change into your true form, you won't survive otherwise!" Mizore yelled at him.

_'I was gonna die anyways'_ Patrick thought.

"Mizore this is my true form, I got here by accident, I'm a human, don't bother helping me, save yourself." Patrick yelled.

"**A human eh?**" Saizou rose back up from the place he had crashed. "How delicious!" He exclaimed. He ran at Patrick again, and dealt him a blow which landed him straight across from Tsukune, who was trying to stand up. Mizore immediatly raced to Patrick to see if he was alright.

Tsukune tried to stand up and face Saizou. "I won't let you harm my friends!" He yelled.

"**Quit your blabbering you fool!**" Saizou yelled, and hit Tsukune in the stomach which sent him straight into the gnarled tree. Moka ran to him, and tried to prop him up so he could speak, but as he was trying to grip her shoulder, his strength failed, and he pulled her rosario, which came off with a snap.

"The Rosario got removed." Moka muttered in shock.

A small explosion seemed to emanate from Moka, as the air shimmered, Saizou stopped in the middle of his bloodlust-induced rampage to stare. The energy seemed to rapidly engulf the entire area, coating everything in a dark red color, it seemed to darken the skies, and turned both caused the moon to appear in the sky, and paint it a foreboding red. A chilled wind appeared from nowhere.

In the middle of this energy was Moka, who appeared to transform before everyone's eyes, and looked as though she was taking a deep, satisfying breath. She seemed to grow taller, more confident, her hair changed from a cute pink to a stark silver. As she stood up you could see her eyes had changed, not just metaphorically, but physically, they had become angular, their color had changed to a deep red, and the pupils had become slitted. However, the gleam in her eyes had also changed, it spoke of killer intent, and would chill the bones of most who would look into them.

Mizore held Patrick up properly to see the scene developing before him, and gripped him tightly as she did, although being careful not to cut him up with her ice claws.

"What's with her? It's like she's and entirely different person!" Tsukune turned his head and saw that Saizou seemed to be frozen in fear, he turned back at Moka and was awestruck at how she changed, not just physically, but how she carried herself. The Moka he had come to know was a kind, emotional, sweet, if somewhat shy, girl. This new Moka seemed confidant, malignant, and arrogant, and radiated fear and respect from her entire being.

"She's not Moka Akishiya!" Saizou said, trembling on every breath.

Tsukune looked at the Rosario he still held in his hand. "Moka..."

Tsukune was remembering what Moka said to him ealier today. _'Once the Rosary get's taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire.'_ She had told him.

"Could this be a true vampire...?" Tsukune voiced his thoughts aloud.

As the energy seemed to lessen in it's intensity, the new Moka could be seen clearly, and she struck terror in all those who were nearby. Saizou, who only half a minute earlier had been ready for a killing spree, was frozen like a statue by the sight before him.

Patrick had a feeling of awe, and of complete terror, consuming his entire being, making him feel as though he had become detached from his body.

Mizore was holding Patrick close to her, as if he could protect her from the fear inducing creature that had once been Moka.

"It's just like those rumor's say," Saizou muttered to himself. "those red eyes, the silver hair, a huge demonic aura! So she's an S-class vampire?!"

With this, the vampire in question, moved the hair from her face, and looked arrogantly at Saizou.

"_So you are the one who woke me from my slumber, huh?_" She said, sounding as if she was expecting more.

"What's wrong with my body..." Saizou spoke in a mixture a fear and confusion. "It couldn't be... I'm trembling just from looking at her!"

The new Moka went and stretched, as if she had been lying around all day, and hopped on one foot to another, like a boxer.

"**No way!**" Saizou shouted, as if he had regained control of himself. "**Go for it! Who cares if it's a vampire!**"

The new Moka simply yawned at this, and looked at him with a pitiful gaze.

"_You should realise your place._" She said coldly.

In the blink of an eye, she crossed the distance between the two of them, and delivered a kick to his face, which sent him flying into the cliffside, creating a small explosion of dirt and rock

"I'll be aware of it from now on." He said pitifully, his tongue hanging stupidly out of his mouth.

The new Moka turned away from the crater Saizou now lay in, and struck an impressive sight. Her hair and her clothes were blowing behind her, and the blood shaded moon was highlighting her figure in the near twilight.

_'She's completely different from the Moka that was here a moment ago... overwhelmingly strong.'_ Tsukune thought to himself.

Tsukune tried to pick himself up, the Rosario still in his hand, and made his way up to his knees, again, awed by the new Moka.

_'And also...'_ Tsukune was got up to his feet, and looked at Moka, but was experiencing double-vision as he did.

"What's he doing?" Patrick wondered aloud, at Tsukune's actions.

_'Which is the real Moka?_' Tsukune wondered. He struggled to stay upright, and almost fell before Moka caught him, his face falling in-between her breasts.

_'The scent... is the same... from the Moka back then.'_ Tsukune recalled his encounter with her in the woods. With this, he blacked out.

-----

Patrick was sitting cross-legged from the Moka he had met in the woods, not the scarier silver one during the fight, who was sitting on her knees. Mizore was sitting next to Patrick, wary of the Moka, and looking at the ground. They were still on the cliffside, and the sky had returned to blue, and the moon disappeared, the sun taking it's place. Saizou was, fortunately, still unconscious. They where all waiting for Tsukune, who's head was resting peacefully on Moka's lap, to wake up.

When he did, Moka said "Thank goodness you're awake Tsukune!" With this Tsukune quickly got up from his position, to all fours, and looked around to see everyone. "Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" Moka asked.

_'Was that a dream just now?' _He wondered.

"Alright Tsukune." Patrick said. "Now that your awake, let me fill you in on a few things we were discussing while you were conked out."

"What's that?" He asked.

"First of all: Race, Mizore here, is an ice-woman, Moka is a vampire, but can seal away her powers, as she is right now, and both you and me are humans."

Tsukune seemed somewhat relieved that there was another human here beside him.

"Secondly:" Patrick continued "You may want to take a look at this." Patrick handed out the bus schedule's to Tsukune.

Tsukune took a good long look at the schedule, and seemed to be completely devastated by what he saw.

"This bus station... isn't based on time, but day..." He said in a near hopeless voice. "Does this bus only come once a month!?"

"Yep, didn't you know?" Moka said.

"You handled it better than I did." Patrick stated.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" Moka exclaimed. "I have to aply first aide immediately!" She said as she began digging in her pocket.

As Tsukune reached up to touch the wound he had on his cheek, Moka grabbed his hand to stop him, and carefully dabbed a handkerchief on the spot, to which Tsukune blushed at.

Patrick smiled at the way things had turned out, he had made some good friends who accepted him for who he was, and on the first day on school too. Now he just had to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

Moka was finished wiping away the blood, and pulled the hanky away from his cheek, and gave him a soft smile.

However, as the cloth neared her nose, her eye's seemed to glaze over.

"I really can't resist this scent..."

"Moka?" Tsukune said.

"Forgive me Tsukune!" With that she gave him a bit on the neck, which looked more like a kiss to Patrick and Mizore.

_'I've come to a conclusion.'_ Patrick thought to himself _'My time here is going to be a very unique experience.'_

---------

Author's Note.

Some people may have noticed there weren't any honorifics at the end of people's name here.

That's because I don't really know how they work.

I'm also relocating the school, to either Britain, or the U.S., because I don't know that much about Japan. If you have a preference, mention it in your review's.

This is only my second piece of work here.

Pairings are: PatrickXMizore, TsukuneXInner+Outer Moka, YukariXPatrick's little brother, slight KurumuXTsukune+Patrick, but that's later.

Another thing, I haven't read the Manga, only the Anime, but I check up on Wikipedia sometimes, so I'll try to add some of the elements from the Manga.

I just updated this, if you can't tell. Please review, I like seeing what other people think of my works.

Also, I just figured out how to use bold, italics, etc. So I'll be rewriting most of the chapters.

Hope you liked it.


	2. Plans X Vampire

Rosario X Friends

Ch 2.

Patrick was brutally woken up from an odd, but somewhat pleasant dream, by an annoying alarm clock that was set beside his bed.

Patrick got from his bed, and tried to remember his dream. He distinctively remembered something about his smaller brother being attacked by a pre-pubescent witch.

He fist checked the clock, and saw the time was 8:30. He got up from his bed andd looked outside his window, and it looked as though nature itself was was getting ready to celebrate Halloween. While Patrick was examining the scene before, he felt a slight pain in his side, and remembered being flung onto the ground by a, as-of-now, unconscious living Hulk of a bully.

_'Right, school full of monsters.'_ He thought.

Patrick went and got himself dressed into his school uniform. As he walked outside, it was only the state of morning grogginess that kept him from jumping out of his skin.

He saw a student, whose face had teeth protruding from his mouth, and half of his face seemed to be a sickly green color.

"Um... we're supposed to be in our human forms, aren't we?" Patrick said nervously.

At this the student, who was also only half-awake at the time, seemed to realize he was... whatever it is that he is right now.

"Ah shoot, messing up on the second day, not good." with that, the boy seemed to shift his face back into what could be considered normal.

'Thank god this school has single room dorms.' Patrick thought.

Patrick looked down the hallway, and it seemed as though the student in front of him wasn't the only one having difficulties keeping up the illusions of being Human.

Patrick adjusted his backpack, and walked down the hallway, trying not to pay attention to the other students as he walked outside the building.

-----

Patrick turned to look at the Dorm rooms. They seemed more like apartment buildings, and even the smallest were about 6 stories high. There several buildings in the dorm rooms, about 11 in all, four dorm room buildings for the boys, and four for the girls, a small community center of sorts for the boys, one for the girls, and a smaller area for both to hang out.

While the buildings were somewhat modern, they seemed to have been built in either the late-1800's, or 1920's at best, and the all seemed to include elements from medieval times.

Patrick was roused from these observations, as he saw Tsukune walking from the building, also in deep thought.

Patrick walked over to the only other human at the school to see what he thought of the dorm rooms.

"Hey, Tsukune." He greeted him.

Tsukune turned to face Patrick as he heard his voice. "Oh, hey Patrick."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked him.

"Oh... just that we have to stay here another month." Tsukune said somewhat depressed.

"Don't sound so down Tsukune, at least we have some friends to help us, Moka, Mizore, and you have me." Patrick told him.

"How come you sound so upbeat?" Tsukune asked him.

"I'm just telling myself to make the most of the situation, we are in a unique position to observe these people, and learn stuff no one else will." He said. "That, and after having a bully, who actually did try to kill me yesterday, and couldn't... well I seem to be on some sort of confidential high."

Tsukune was about to say something, but was cut off when there seemed to be a commotion with the group of boys in front of them.

"Look, it's the legendary new student; Moka Akayashi!" One of them said excitedly.

"She's radiant, so radiant!" another one said, practically drooling.

Moka seemed to be walking their way, holding her book-bag behind her, swaying her hips slightly, and smiling a cute, innocent smile, that seemed to make the air around her glow.

Moka suddenly blinked and and gave a happy smile, and then seemed to rund towards them.

"My beautiful Moka!" They all shouted enthusiastically.

However, Moka ran past them, and grabbed Tsukune's arm, clinging rather affectionately.

"Good morning Tsukune, and Patrick!"

Tsukune seemed rather taken aback, and the small Moka fan club were aghast.

"G-good morning Moka." Tsukune said.

"Damn, what the heck?!"

"It's that Tsukune guy!" The boys grumbled.

"Did they really think Moka was heading towards them?" Patrick asked aloud.

"Like it or not, we can't do anything, he was the one that beat that guy Saizou into a bloody pulp yesterday."

"When did I beat him up?" Tsukune asked quietly.

"Let me put it like this, do you think people are going to believe that, _that_--" Patrick said pointing at Moka. "broke most of Saizou's bones?"

"What do mean?" Moka asked.

"Oh, nothing." Patrick said quickly.

"Come on, let's go!" Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's hands, and led him down the path.

"Hey wait for me!" Patrick said. _'It's like I'm a third wheel here.'_

"There holding hands?!" One of the fanboy's cried out in anguish.

"I'm so jealous, so painful, so envious!"

"I have an Idea," one of them announced. "maybe we could attack that Patrick guy, he looks weak, and scrawny, if we beat him hard enough, maybe he could get that Tsukune guy away from Moka!"

"Or Tsukune could kill him for us, doesn't really matter to us does it?"

The next moment all three of them were frozen into a large block of ice, each of there faces were stuck in a funny face.

Mizore came out of nowhere, and walked down the path and followed Tsukune, Patrick and Moka.

"You shouldn't badmouth my friends. Oh and try no to be late for class." She said rather coldly.

Another girl watching the events from the shadows found herself thinking, _'This could be bad. That pink-haired girl has a following. I should also do something about that stalker too.'_

-----

"You know, Tsukune, Patrick." Moka said. "I know it must be difficult for you two to be in a school made for monsters, but if anything troubles you, you can come to me. I'll do my best to help you, okay?"

"Moka..." Tsukune said, rather touched.

Patrick watched as Tsukune looked into Moka's eyes, and as Moka looked back at his. It was rather obvious that each of them had a crush on the other, he could only imagine what the two of them did when he wasn't looking.

"I don't..." Moka said rather quietly. "I overslept, and I missed my breakfast, so..." with this, Moka dropped slightly, and Tsukune caught her.

"Could it be... Moka." Tsukune said.

"Sorry..." Moka said. In the blink of an eye, she bit his neck, but again, it looked alot like a kiss, rather than a bite. Patrick wondered wether if he was yelping so loud because it was hurting him, or if he was just taken by surprise, but thought now was a bad time for him to ask.

When she was done, Tsukune was running around frantically, shouting "I'm not your breakfast!" clutching the area Moka had bit. With that, he frantically ran off.

"Tsukune... I guess I must have messed up, haven't I Patrick." She looked to where Patrick was earlier, but saw he had now walking away from her, at a rather fast pace.

"Sorry Moka! Got places to be, people to see, ya know?"

-----

Patrick found Tsukune at a pond on the edge of the woods, with a picnic table at the water's edge.

"Hey Tsukune." Patrick greeted him.

"Oh, hello Patrick."

"Hey, out of idle curiosity, how come Moka always bite's your neck rather than mine?" Patrick

"Huh? Oh, well, you remember when we met in the woods?" Tsukunes said.

"Yeah, how could I forget that?"

"Well... I went and scraped myself after her bike ran into my back, and after smelling my blood, she went and bit me, and after that she told me 'I had the tastiest blood she's ever had.' "

"This was before we figured out that Vampires existed, wasn't it?"

Patrick asked.

"Well she seemed nice enough, I just figured she was a little strange."

"Oh... hey, what does having your blood sucked feel like anyway?"

"Huh, well there's no wound, and it doesn't hurt that much, but... well Moka is a Vampire after all." Tsukune mused.

"To be honest, it looks a _lot_ like a hicky."

"I'm just thinking, if that scary Moka is her true nature..."

A storm seemed to appear from nowhere, and lightning was flashing, and thunder roared overhead.

"What are we doing in such a scary school!" Tsukune screamed, loosing his head.

"Calm down, we got to stick with our friends, that includes Moka" Patrick said trying to calm him down. "You two should make peace, come on, let's get to class before it starts to rain."

Tsukune seemed to calm down, and the two made their way to the school.

Unnoticed by the two boys was a blue haired girl, who was sitting beside the water's edge.

_'Damn, they left before I could make my move. I'll just have to try later.'_ With that she got up and headed to school herself.

Unnoticed by the girl, was Mizore, who was quietly watching from behind.

_'She's up to something.'_ She thought.

-----

Moka was resting on a balcony, somewhere in the school. She looked at the dark clouds that seemingly appeared from nowhere, and felt a little sorry for herself.

_'I finally manage to get a friend, and I treat him like a food source. He even saw the 'other' me, and he still treats me like a normal person. The Human view of off Vampires is based on all the horrible stuff Dracula did, and Tsukune still wants to be my friend. How could I treat him like that. I can't blame Patrick for trying to get away from me. I need to apologize, I can't use hunger as an excuse, and I have to find more self control. I can't treat my friends as my next meal.'_

With that Moka decided to walk back to her class and stood outside the doorway, so she could apologize to Tsukune and Patrick when they got here.

-----

"Okay, so we're going to our Homeroom, and we're going to find Moka, and apologize for overreacting, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Exactly." Patrick said. "We know next to nothing about what Vampire's are really like, so we should ask Moka for some facts before we make judgments."

"You sound like a sage saying that." Tsukune remarked.

"I have been said to be wiser than me years would suggest."

Tsukune seemed to be a little taken aback at his comment.

"Okay, homeroom, here we are." Patrick announced.

"Hey there's Moka." Tsukune noted.

Moka noticed the two boys, and soon headed, more like ran, towards the two of them.

"Tsukune,Patrick,Iwanttoapologize!" She said in fast blur.

"Um... Moka, would you please repeat that at a slower pace?" Tsukune asked her. "Oh!, Oh sorry, I said I wanted to apologize to the two of you, for treating you like a meal."

"Huh, but I wanted to apologize for overreacting." Tsukune told her.

Moka seemed surprised at this but Tsukune continued.

"It's not like it hurts that much when you bite, and Vampire's need blood to live, right?"

"Actually," Patrick said "I think it would be best if we got a few facts about Vampire's."

"Hmm... well to start off, I've only had blood from transfusion packs before, Tsukune was the first person I've had, umm... how should I put it.... the first person I've drank from 'warm'. Also Vampire's can live off of normal foods for a period of time, but since vampire's are anemic, the longer the go without blood, the worse the anemia gets. Oh, and I would never drink too much blood from a person to kill them, it's gluttonous, and considered a horrible act in Vampire society." Moka explained for the two of them.

"Ah, that clear's things up a bit." Patrick said. "Come on, Homeroom's almost over, and it'll be time for english soon."

-----

Lunch time

-----

While the teacher was in the middle of a speech, the bell rang for class to end, and for lunch to start.

"Okay everyone, head off to lunch, Ms. Akashiya, could we have a talk?"

"You guys go off to lunch, I'll meet you later." Moka told her friends.

Tsukune, Patrick, and Mizore left the class, and headed to the lunch room.

"Well... that was certainly an interesting perspective of literature, don't you think Tsukune?" Patrick said.

"Yes, quite." Tsukune said.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked.

"Well, let's just say that in the human world, Jack and the Beanstalk is a children's story." Patrick replied.

Mizore laughed her head off at this, thinking it was a joke.

"Ha-ha, children's story, that's a laugh, I needed that."

"Um, Mizore, he's serious." Tsukune said.

"Huh? You have to be kidding, what happened in you-"

"Well, Jack was just a farmer in our one, as opposed to an,_ insane-homicidal-axe-wielding-mass-murderer-on-drugs_, and in our one he got the golden goose, and the singing harp, and lived happily ever after, and so on." Patrick explained.

"Well what happened to the giant then?" Mizore asked.

"Well, after threatening to beat him to a bloody pulp, and then eat him, which I feel I should remind you, is what happened in the monster version of the story too, the giant just simply fell to his death."

"Ohh." Mizore said.

"Wonder what the teacher wanted with Moka." Tsukune wondered aloud.

-----

"And remember to sign your name on the assignments you receive from now on." Ms. Nekonome told her.

"I'll do that." Moka said on her way out.

Moka walked down a set of stairs to a large hallway, feeling incredibly stupid for having forgotten to right her name on her classwork.

"You're a vampire, right?" Moka wheeled around, and saw a blue haired girl, wearing a a light yellow sweater-vest, and a purple hairband, with a petite figure, and large bust, sitting on the banister to the staircase talking to her.

"At least, that's what one of the rumor's say, Moka Akashiya." With that, the girl jumped down to talk to her face to face, however her skirt flew up at this, and a gave a brief show of her panties to those watching.

With that, many of the boys inside the hallway started fawning over her.

"Did you see that!"

"It was pure white!"

"But what's most important are those beautiful bouncing breasts!"

"Her body is so small small, but why are her breasts so big?!"

"It must be from the lineage 'milky way' breasts!"

If one had cared to look, one would have noticed that these comments were coming from the previous Moka fan club that had only recently been defrosted.

The girl didn't seem that least bit ashamed at all the perverted comments directed her way.

"I came here to challenge you!" she told Moka.

"Um... who are you again?" Moka asked.

"Oh come on, aren't we in the same class, I'm Kurumu Kurono."

"Oh yeah." Moka remembered. "Oh, what do you mean by challenge?"

"You are in the way of my grand plan." Kurumy told her.

"Plan?"

"Yes, to turn all of this school's boys into my love slaves, the Youkai Academy harem transformation Plan!" As she reached the end of her sentence, a legion consisting of a large amount of the schools boys appeared behind her, wearing pink coats, and bearing headbands, and signs with Kurumu's face on them (Her fan club).

Moka seemed rather taken aback at Kurumu's supposed plan.

"This is the succubus Kurumu's flawless plan!" She told her.

"Hey, isn't against the school rules to reveal you true identity?" Patrick appeared from nowhere to say this.

"H-hey, where did you come from?" Kurumu asked obviously startled.

"I came from the lunch room, I forgot my backpack in my last class, and I came back to get it." He explained. "And I've been round here long enough to here of this supposed 'Grand Plan' and, out of curiosity, what's the point of turning all the boy's here into a bunch of zombies who can only think perverted thoughts." Patrick said.

"That's none of you business!" Kurumu told him.

"I guess it isn't." Patrick said.

"Back on the subject!" Kurumu said "You, Moka Akashiya, are getting in the way of my plan! Instead of falling for me, all of the boys are falling for you instead!"

"But still, the school rules..." Moka attempted

"Hey, don't you guys think this conversation is a little off topic?" Patrick asked them.

"I won't forgive you, my charms shouldn't have lost to you!" Kurumu told Moka.

"They're going to fight!" the legion of brainwashed boys noted.

"It's going to be a big storm."

"That's why I plan to steal Tsukune Aono, and this guy from you, and defeat you completely!" Kurumu said.

"But this has nothing to do with the two of them!" Moka said.

"I have a name too, you know." Patrick said.

"I'll start now!" Kurumu said.

With that Kurumu turned to face Patrick, and forced her body against him, which caused a bit of an uproar from the brainwashed followers.

"How do you like the feel of my breasts, it feels nice doesn't it?" Kurumu said.

"To be honest, I feel a little bit uncomfortable." Patrick told her, trying to get away from her.

Kurumu seemed surprised for a moment, but then leaned against him more, causing Patrick to lean back.

"Squeeze them, I know want too, the feel like they're about to burst!" Kurumu said.

"I'd rather not." Patrick responded, more than a little nervous.

This seemed to make Kurumu a little bit angry.

"Look into my eye's!" She told him

Patrick looked into her eye's.

"Could you please get off me?" Patrick asked.

Kurumu's response was to plant her chest into Patrick's face. Patrick was desperately struggling against her, as he was losing precious oxygen.

After a while, Kurumu flung Patrick into the ground in some state of desperation.

"Why won't you be obsessed with me!" Kurumu yelled at him.

Before he could respond, Kurumu was a frozen statue of Ice before him.

Mizore walked next to Patrick to see if he was okay.

"What was she trying to do to you?" Mizore asked.

"Best guess: Suffocation." Patrick said. Mizore helped Patrick to his feet.

"Moka, Patrick, Mizore, where are you guy's?" Patrick turned his head and saw Tsukune trying to make his way through the crowd.

"Hey what happened here?" Tsukune asked as he saw a life size ice sculpture of Kurumu in the middle of the hallway (namely the ones in pink coats), which a large amount of the males in the room seemed to be worshipping as a holy relic.

"Tsukune, what are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"Well, when I came back from the lunch line, the table was empty." Tsukune answered.

"I forgot my bookbag." Patrick said.

"I was following Patrick." Mizore said.

"Um, Mizore, Isn't that considered stalking?" Tsukune asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mizore asked.

"I think it would be best to continue the is conversation elsewhere, don't you think?" Patrick said.

-----

Back at the Lunch room

-----

"Okay, to get things straight, our classmate, Kurumu, is a succubus that plans to turn every male student at this school into one of her slaves." Tsukune asked.

"Hmm-hmm." Patrick nodded.

"And she's challenged Moka, and plans to steal me and Patrick from her."

"That's right." Moka said.

"You know what I find disappointing?" Patrick said.

"What?" Mizore asked

"It's only our second day here."

"Cheer up guys, what's the worst she could do?" Moka said

-----

"THAT'S IT! NOW I'M ANGRY!" Kurumu raged.

She was dripping wet, and her followers were all staring intently at her see-through clothes.

"I have to gather my wits, something is wrong with that Patrick guy, no guy should be able to resist my charms, and he was just standing there, ignoring my body and my charms, most men would kill for a chance to be in the position he was! And that Moka, she's still being a thorn in my side, I am going to make you pay! And that stalker girl! How dare she freeze me! I don't know how she did it, but I am going to insure she burns in hell!" She ranted, and ended off with a maniacal laugh.

A few of her followers were backing away a little bit, as Kurumu seemed as though she were on the edge of madness.

-------

Aouthor's note.

Second chapters up.

Thank you for the review's, they helped give enough of a confidence boost to do this. Any suggestions are welcome, I need a few extra Idea's.

I still haven't decided whether it should be in Britain, or the U.S., but I'm leaning towards Britain at the moment. Again mention any preference's in your reviews.


	3. Clubs X Vampire

Rosario X Vampire

"Morning Tsukune!" Moka said as she gave Tsukune a hug from behind, causing the male population around them to shoot Tsukune deathly glares.

"Morning Moka." Tsukune said.

"Where's Patrick?" Moka asked, looking around.

"I think he slept in." Tsukune said.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Tsukune and Moka turned around to see Patrick running towards them.

"Sorry, forgot to set my alarm last night." Patrick said.

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry up!" Moka told them. Moka started a quick pace down the path, but soon tripped.

"Moka!" Tsukune quickly rushed over to help her up. "Moka are you all right?"

"It's all right, my anemia is acting up, that's all." Moka told him.

"Moka... is it because you haven't sucked my blood in a while?" Tsukune asked her.

"Maybe..." Moka said rather embarrassed.

"You know, if you need it to stay healthy, I'll let you suck my blood if you want."

"You would?" Moka asked. "Tsukune... It would be the first time you let me suck your blood... thank you!"

With that Moka bit Tsukune's neck, which again, looked like she was giving him a kiss on the neck.

"You know..." Patrick said. "not like I'm complaining, but out of idle curiosity, how come you only suck Tsukune's blood?"

"Oh, Tsukune's blood is much tastier than any of the blood I've had from transfusion packs, grade A, the mineral balance if perfect, and it has a spicy tang to it..." Moka said, as if she'd put much thought to the subject. "I think I might even get addicted to it. Also, Tsukune's the first person I've sucked blood from, I've always had it from transfusion packs before."

"I see..." Patrick said, slightly regretting he had asked.

"Anyway, come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." He said.

-----

"Good morning class!" Ms. Nekonome said. "Today we are going to join different clubs, so as to better understand Humans! The clubs are ones that Humans have, and if we participate in the different clubs, we will better learn Human values, ideals, and the like!" She explained.

"So today, you shall pick a club to attend to, so as to better coexist with Humans! Be sure to visit the newspaper club, of which I'm the sponsor."

"Um.. Ms. Nekonome." One of the students said. "Your tail is showing."

The teacher turned to sea a cat tail pointing out of her skirt. She then clawed the face of the student who pointed this out, for no real reason as far as anyone else could see.

------

Tsukune, Patrick, Moka, and Mizore were outside of the school, where each club had set up a stand. There were plenty of them, some were normal, but some you definitely wouldn't find in a normal Human high school, such as the mummy club, the acupuncture club, and many more.

"Come on guys, let's join the same club together!" Moka said rather cheerfully.

"Um.. Moka don't you think some of these clubs are a little strange?" Tsukune said.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Moka told him.

"Hey are you Moka Akishiya?" Tsukune looked to see who had spoken, and saw a boy who's face looked like it had frozen in a permanent scream.

"Would you mind joining the Paranormal photography club, you could model, would you mind doing nudes?" The student said.

"Ahh! No way!" Moka screamed, clutching on to Tsukune.

'Part of me tells me that Moka is using club day as an excuse to hold on to Tsukune.' Patrick thought.

And that was only the beginning, many of the other clubs tried to recruit Moka solely based on her looks, the Chemistry club even tried to get Moka to sample a love potion, which given the nature of the school, may very well of worked.

"Does this school not have a normal club at all?" Tsukune lamented.

"Given the luck we've had so far, there's no way it would, I mean, we almost got ourselves killed on the first day, and then on the second day, a sex demon tried to seduce us, according to the rule of three, we should have been trapped in a genie's lamp on wednesday." Patrick said.

"That's an interesting way of looking at it, don't you think?" Tsukune asked Patrick.

"Well that's just how I look at life, things could be better, but they can always be worse, but the point is, we're given our share of life, and while complaining about it can make you feel better, it's not going to change diddly." Patrick said.

"That's a rather philosophical Patrick." Mizore said.

"Why thank you Mizore." Patrick said. "Hey, wonder what the commotion over there is?" Patrick pointed to a large group of students, most of them males, crowding over a certain booth. The group headed toward the booth to see if it was what could be considered 'normal', or at the very least, had members that wouldn't try to molest Moka.

"My name is Tamao Ichinose, let's swim together." The head of the club said. She was wearing a swimsuit, and obviously using her looks to entice the males to join the club. She had green hair and eyes, and had a rather pretty face.

"It's a swimsuit!" The male populous of the crowd cried out.

"And all of them are cute!"

"Hey, Moka." Mizore said.

"Yes Mizore"

"Have you ever noticed that the only boys that don't act like perverts are Patrick and Tsukune?" She said.

"Yeah, it's good thing too, I hate perverts." Moka said.

"Oh, well Moka, I can assure I'm not a pervert at all." Tsukune said.

"I'd just prefer it if they started thinking about being in an emotional relationship before they make those kinds of comments." Mizore commented.

"Well, anyways, this looks like a normal club." Tsukune said.

"So far, the swimming club has only female members, any guys who join now will receive special services from the seniors." The club leader, Tamoa, said.

"'Special services' huh?" Patrick said.

"How about you, do you want to join the swimming club?" Tamoa said.

"Let's check it out guys." Tsukune said."I've gotten swimming lessons before."

"I'd like to, but I don't know how to swim." Patrick said.

"Really?" Tsukune said.

"Me neither." Mizore said.

"What about you Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Vampires have to avoid as much contact with water as possible, it's purifying effects are very dangerous." Moka told Tsukune.

"Oh, that was a close one, I don't want to join a club if none of my friends are in it." Tsukune said. 'It's a shame I couldn't show Moka one of my talents, but I'd make a real fool of myself if I'd forced Moka into joining the club. Though it would have been nice to see Moka in a swimsuit.'

"Besides, rule of three remember, the members are all probably something akin to Sirens." Patrick said.

"Let's find another club okay?" Moka said.

-----

"Nothing!" Patrick said as he threw his arms up in desperation.

"It seems as though the only clubs are ones that want to molest me and Moka..." Mizore said.

"Ones that to seduce me and Patrick..." Tsukune said.

"Or ones that we can't attend for 'certain reasons'." Moka said.

"Or clubs that are all three." Patrick said.

"What clubs were-" Moka said.

"Remember the 'alternative art' club?" Patrick reminded her.

"That was definitely disturbing." Mizore said.

"So, what's left?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, I think Ms. Nekonome mentioned a Newspaper club." Mizore said.

"It's bound to be packed, but it can't be any worse those other clubs." Patrick said.

"So it's agreed, we join the Newspaper club?" Moka said.

"Let's go for it." Said Tsukune.

-----

"Ms. Nekonome?" The teacher looked up from her meal to see Patrick in front of her. "Me, Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore have decided to join the Newspaper club."

"YOU HAVE!?" Ms. Nekonome was completely taken by shock. "I didn't think anyone would actually be stup- I mean..." The teacher slowed down as she saw the looks the students were giving her.

"Our first meeting is today at 4:00, room 103, you can meet the other club members there!" With that the teacher packed up her meal, and left before the students could say anything else.

-----

"Well then, we shall start the Youkai Academy's Newspaper Club activity now." Ms. Nekonome.

"Excuse, Ms. Nekonome?" Patrick said as he raised an arm.

"Yes Mr. Fairfax?"

"Are we the only members of the club?"

Aside for the Teacher, and the new members (Patrick, Moka, Mizore, and Tsukune), the classroom they were in, was completely empty.

"My, of course not." She said.

Then the door opened, and someone came in.

"Sorry." he said.

"See, he's here already." The teacher said.

"I'm really sorry for being late on the first day of activities." He said. The other member had his face hidden by two bunches of rose's. As he lowered the flower's he revealed his face. He had rather handsome features, wore a red hairband, and had his green jacket unbuttoned. He also had a necklace with a wolf holding a ring in it's mouth.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said. "I'm the club leader, Ginei Morioka. You can call me Gin if you want."

Gin then handed out a bunch of roses to Moka, and Mizore.

"I brought these flowers to welcome the new members of our club... indeed, pretty ladies compliment well with red flowers."

"What, no flowers for us?" Patrick said.

"Gin is the only second year member of the club here. As we don't have any third year students here, or any fourth year students, Gin is the only other member of the club. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask Gin." Ms. Nekonome said.

"You can count on me." Gin said.

"The staff meeting is going to start soon." Ms. Nekonome said. "The rest is up to you, Gin." With that the teacher left the students to their own devices.

"Leave it to me." Gin said. With that Gin took a seat behind the large table everyone else was sitting around. "And so, let me introduce the Newspaper club to you guys. The main objective of the Newspaper club is to make and distribute the school newspaper, and to report any happenings in the school, then write them in the newspaper. For the sake of reporting, we must put ourselves on the line."

"Um, are we actually going to have to risk our lives?" Tsukune asked.

"For that reason, we are very different from any other clubs!" Gin said with much flair."Once you have joined, you must prepare yourself."

"In more ways than one apparently." Patrick said quietly.

"He seems to be someone you can count on, unexpectedly though." Moka said.

"Just kidding; don't be so tense, let's all get along with each other." Gin said. "If you have any material to report, speak up."

After some brainstorming, Patrick said, "Do you think we could interview different clubs?"

"What do you mean?" Gin asked.

"See how their club activities are going, ask for some interviews with the club members, I was thinking about interviewing the swimming club. It's got the most members out of any club in the academy."

"Well, you'll need a camera." Gin said, as he got up, and picked a camera and handed it to Patrick.

"But, one article, a Newspaper does not make, let's see if we can think of some other things.

After some more brainstorming, Mizore said, "What about the serial peeping tom?"

"There's been a peeping tom going around?" Patrick asked.

"Yes," Moka said. "I've heard that no matter where you are, in your room, the bathroom, changing room, this guy will find you, and all you'll see is a shadow of a beast, and a flash of a camera as he takes your picture, I've heard rumors that the guys a panty thief too!"

"The reason no one's caught him is because he's so fast, nobodies been able to see his face clearly yet." Mizore said.

"Peeping is despicable in my opinion." Patrick said.

"He's an enemy to all women and can't be forgiven!" Moka said.

"Well, let's find him, and expose the peeper to the entire school." Mizore said.

"Well, if that's the case, we should find people with information." Gin told them.

"How do we find him though?" Tsukune asked.

"The basis for reporting is... going around, asking for information, and... asking help from the public." Gin said. "So how about we make some posters asking for information about the Peeper around school."

"That's you idea, a poster?" Patrick said.

"You have any better ideas?" Gin said.

"How about we go around asking the victims, we're bound to come up with something then."

"Ah, that's crazy talk, listen to your seniors kid." Gin said, flashing a knowing smile.

------

"Well, guess I'm off to interview the swimming club. If I don't come back a live, my Will is under my pillow." Patrick said. With that, he headed towards the school pool.

"Okay, you as for you, Moka, and...Mi..zore?" Gin looked to see where Mizore had gone to.

"Where'd Mizore go?" Gin asked.

"Mizore has developed a... habit, of stalking Patrick." Moka answered.

"And he's okay with that?" Gin said.

"Ah, she's just shy."

"Anyway, let's get to hanging up those posters, Moka how about you hang one up there." Gin said pointing to a spot that was really high up.

"All the way up there?" Moka asked.

"I brought a step-ladder for you." Gin said, magically producing a step-ladder for Moka to use.

"Is this good?" Moka asked holding the poster to the wall.

"Higher." He said.

"Higher, you got to be kidding me, this is as high as I can go!" Moka said.

"Still higher!"

'Gin's carefree at times, and serious at other times, what kind of person is Gin?' Tsukune thought to himself.

Gin was crouching behind Moka, and Tsukune crouched down as well, to see what he was looking at.

He was rewarded with a beautiful, perverted view of Moka's undies.

"Tsukune, I didn't think you were the perverted type." Gin said.

"What was that?" Moka asked.

"Tsukune here was just peeking at your underwear Moka." Gin told her.

"Tsukune is that true?!" Moka exclaimed.

"NO! I mean, technically I did, but it was-" Tsukune desperately said trying to say what he was trying to say.

"Tsukune! I hate perverts!" With that Moka stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Tsukune.

"That's what you get for peeping Tsukune, well, I'm off." Gin said, heading towards the door.

"Your the one that was peeping Gin!" Tsukune shouted, but Gin had already left. "Great, now what?"

-------

"Greetings, your Ms. Ichinose, right?" Patrick asked the captain of the swimming club.

Tamoa Ichinose was resting on the edge of the pool, her lower half still in the pool, with her hands resting on the edge.

"No need for such formalities, call me Tamoa." She told him.

"Okay, I'm doing my first interview for the school newspaper, and we decided to interview the swimming club." He explained.

"Really, that's rather nice of you guys, I thought the club was cancelled last year." She said.

"Um... well if it is, then I guess I should head back then."

"Ah, don't leave, I'd certainly enjoy the conversation, even if it isn't printed." Tamoa said.

"Oh, all right then," Patrick pulled out a notebook and pen, "well, first of all, what kind of activities do you do, naturally someone would think swimming, but anything else?"

"We have all kinds of water sports: Races, wars, obstacle courses and much more." She told him.

"Wait a minute, back up, what do you mean by wars." Patrick asked. him

"Oh, well, what we do is, two members hold up a third, who has a ribbon tied to them, the goal is to take the ribbon of your opponent, without falling off the other two members." She explained to him.

"Ahh, okay, earlier when me and my friends were looking around, you mentioned something about 'special services' would you mind elaborating on what you meant?"

"Oh I'd love too!" Tamoa exclaimed.

Unnoticed by the two of them, Mizore was hiding in the trees, watching as the interview. As a nervous habit she had developed, she was creating ice daggers, and impaling them in a nearby tree. The tree had about ten, make that eleven daggers in it.

'I don't trust that woman, something about her seems fishy. Why does she seem so interested in Patrick?' She thought.

------

30 minutes later

------

"Okay, thank you Tamoa, I had a good time, how about I come tomorrow for that for that swimming club festival to take some pictures?" Patrick said.

"That would be wonderful, I hope we have a good time together." She told him.

With that, Patrick left the pool, and looked over what he had written down from their conversation. Patrick was a little sorry he hadn't joined the swimming club, it seemed like a lot of fun.

Mizore looked at the tree she had been using as a target. It looked more like a ice sculpture, it had so many ice daggers in it.

'at least I didn't take up nail-biting' She thought to herself.

------

Gin looked over the notes that Patrick had taken.

"Looks good, put in some effort into it, and you could have a half-decent article here."

"What do you mean by 'half-decent'?" Patrick asked him.

"Hey, your a freshman here, you need to get some experience here before you can come up with something respectable." Gin told him.

"You know, I'm gonna ignore that. Also, I've been wondering if I could have an advice column."

"An advice column?" Gin responded.

"I fancy myself to be somewhat of a philosopher, I thought I could write down some of my words of wisdom for anyone who would listen, just as a side column." Patrick explained.

Gin simply laughed at the Idea.

"I could show you first, see what you think." Patrick said.

"Yeah, Patrick, you can't act like you have good Ideas, that's were I come in, just get that swimming club article ready."

"You know, if your such a team player, then what have you done for the newspaper so far?" Patrick asked him.

"I tell everyone what to do, so now you just head home, and we get that article to me before the deadline." Gin told him.

------

"That arrogant..." Patrick grumbled as he headed towards the dorm. "Nobody ever cares about what I have to say."

As he walked down the path, he noticed Tsukune walking down the path. He looked as though he had lost all hope in the world.

"Hey Tsukune, what's with the long face?"

"Oh... hey Patrick." Tsukune said. "Moka stopped talking to me today, she wants nothing to do with me."

"Why's that, what happened?" Patrick asked him.

"I got framed."

"For what?"

"Panty peeping." Tsukune said ashamedly.

"Say wha?"

"Gin had Moka putting up posters, and I saw him crouching down and looking up, so I crouched down to see what I was looking at, and then I saw Moka's underwear."

"I see." Patrick said.

"Then she ran out, I tried to tell her I only peeped by accident, but she told me she didn't want to talk to me."

"So you admitted that you peeped?" Patrick inquired.

"Why, is that a bad thing?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, Tsukune, when people, especially women, get a certain idea, and certain mindset, they will be unable to listen to anything that doesn't agree with them, even if it's obvious their wrong."

"Where do you get these?" Tsukune asked.

"Some I quote from great figures of history, and others, I make up as the situation depends." Patrick told him. "Come on, tomorrow will provide answers. By the way, I got invited to a swimming club event, and I think the captain of the club has a bit of a crush on me, so I think I could get her to let you join, that could probably get your mind off of these sour turn of events."

"Thanks Patrick, your a good friend." Tsukune said.

"That's what I strive to be." Patrick said.


	4. Failure X Vampire

Rosario Friends Ch. 4.

Tsukune woke up rather late; 10:00 AM. It was Saturday, meaning time to sleep in, but Tsukune woke up later than normal, due to the constant threat of being killed by fellow students, and math tests, he needed to rest.

Tsukune got dressed and headed downstairs to meet with Patrick at the swimming pool.

'Tell you what' He had said. 'you said you took swimming classes right, I'll try to convince Moka to come, and maybe she'll be impressed, and you'll get a second chance to talk to her.' he had said.

'But what about the water?' Tsukune had asked him.

'As long as she's out of the splash zone, she should be alright. Hey, if you're lucky I might be able to convince her into wearing a swimsuit.'

Tsukune walked down the path, hoping that he could fix things with Moka, he especially hoped that Moka would stop thinking of him as a pervert, when he had been framed.

As he was walking he saw Moka walking ahead of him, so he ran up to her to make up with her.

"Moka, please forgive me, yesterday was all a misunderstanding, an accident."

"I don't care if it was an accident, I don't care about you anymore Tsukune!" Moka said coldly.

Tsukune was completely devastated by this and hung his head. He headed towards a different path.

Patrick appeared out of nowhere at that moment to speak to Moka.

"Geeze, that was harsh don't you think Moka?" Patrick asked her.

"Oh, hey Patrick, I'm not being serious, I'm just not going to be talking to him as revenge for, um... did you hear about what happened yesterday?"

"You mean the panty peeping?" Patrick said.

"Oh, yeah..." Moka said rather emberassed.

"Yeah, you should know that it's really killing him, he looks like he's about to commit suicide." Patrick said.

"Well he shouldn't have peeped." Moka told him.

"Oh come on, do you really think Tsukune's that kind of guy?" Patrick said. "I mean compared to the other guys that drool over you, if Tsukune was going to act perverted, it certainly would have showed before now."

Moka decided to say nothing about this.

"Anyway, I've been commissioned to get you to the swimming event, today."

"Eh! But Vampires, and water..." Moka said.

"Don't worry, just sit in the stands, and you'll be alright, you can help take pictures from the stands, that way you won't get splashed by water." Patrick explained.

"Wait, why do I have to take pictures?" Moka asked.

"Why else would I ask you to come to the swimming pool, I would've asked Tsukune or Mizore, but they were busy with something else at the time. I got the article itself down, I just need pictures, and it would be best if I got two angles of the pool." Patrick said.

"Oh, okay." Moka said.

"Great, just ask for a camera from Gin, and I'll meet you at the swimming pool at 2:00. Oh, I forgot to ask if you had any plans, you should disregard what I just said."

"Oh, I don't have anything to do, I'll meet you there." Moka said.

"Great!" Patrick said with a smile. 'My plan is falling into place.' He thought, letting off an evil chuckle in his head.

-----

Tsukune slowly walked in the woods, in the general direction of the pool, feeling miserable that Moka still thought of him as a pervert.

'Patrick, I hope this plan of yours works. Gin, I hope you burn.' Tsukune thought.

As he was walking he saw a girl on the ground, looking as though she was hurt. Tsukune headed to see if she was alright.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked.

The girl was breathing heavily, and was on all fours. She tried to get up and said to him,

"Thanks, sometimes I get dizzy, and..."

"Wait, I know that voice!" Tsukune said in alarm.

Before Tsukune could run, the girl jumped on to him, and was rubbing her chest against him.

"My breasts get all tingly, they feel as though they will burst!" The girl said. Obviously the girl was none other than Kurumu Kurono, and was trying to seduce Tsukune.

"I can't look in her eyes, I have to look away from her eyes!" Tsukune said more to himself than to Kurumu.

"Oh come on, I have very pretty eyes, you can just take a peek." Kurumu said, in her best seductive voice.

"I can't look, or you'll hypnotize me into being your slave!" Tsukune said, desperately struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Wait." Kurumu stopped rubbing her chest against Tsukune, and tried to look him in the face, even though he was covering his eyes with his arms.

"How did you know that I can hypnotize you?" She asked.

"Patrick researched succubi, he told me that a succubus can look a man in the eyes, and hypnotize them into being their slaves."

"Wait, you mean that guy with the glasses? Damn, that guy is starting to get annoying." With that Kurumu got up and started pacing as though it would help her think of a solution to seducing the rest of the men in the academy.

"You know, at the very least, I'd like to know why your trying to seduce me." Tsukune asked, thinking that Kurumu was still infront of him, and would enslave him the moment he opened his eyes.

"In order to decimate my rival Moka Akishiya, and seduce every male in this school of course." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you can stop, Moka doesn't like me anymore, she thinks I'm a pervert." Tsukune said miserably.

Kurumu felt an odd twinge in her heart as she heard the hopeless tone in his voice but ignored it.

"Well obviously your not, if you were you would of started fondling me when I came on to you." She said her back to Tsukune.

"Yeah, but now she's not even talking to me."

"Well if you were a pervert I'd do the same." Kurumu said. "All perverts deserve to die, especially that serial peeping tom that's been going around. They have no respect for the services women choose to offer."

After this Tsukune was silent. Kurumu turned around to see him staring at her as though he had never seen a girl in his life. When she saw him, Tsukune quickly used his arms to cover his eyes again, so he wouldn't get hypnotized.

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"You say you don't like perverted guys, but you try to seduce every male by having them think perverted thoughts about you." He explained.

"I have to do it, I have to find the one guy that is right for me, the only one, so I have to try to have every possible male added to my harem, so as to make it easier to find my chosen one." Kurumu explained.

"But if you hate perverts, then why are you encouraging them to think about you like perverts? I doubt you'd find the guy who's right for you, based on whether you can get them hypnotized."

Kurumu felt another twinge in her heart, and felt confused. In anger she pushed him to the ground, and on top of him she said. "I don't care what you think, if you have any respect for women, you'll look at me and become my love slave!"

"Tsukune what are you doing here, I got Moka to go to the pool. She'll be-- dear God! It's Kurumu!" Kurumu turned her head and saw that same guy with the glasses that could resist her figure and her charm.

"Tsukune, run to the pool, I'll hold her off." With that Tsukune got up from under her, and high tailed it down the path, but almost slammed into a tree. "And look where your going!"

"Why'd you do that?" Kurumu yelled.

"You looked as though you were gonna rape the poor soul!" Patrick yelled back.

"Oh yeah, why did you have to tell him that I could hypnotize people!?"

"One: There's enough sex-crazed guys in the school, that idolize you like a god. Two: He's got a crush on someone else, Moka, and it'd really suck if you turned him into another perverted guy, when he's trying to prove to Moka he's not a pervert so she will start talking to him." Patrick told her.

"Oh yeah!" With that Kurumu pressed her body against Patrick and stared into his eyes. "You will be my love slave!"

"You really are as shallow as a kiddie pool, aren't you?" Patrick said.

Kurumu just shoved him away and turned away from him. She looked as though that comment had hurt her.

"You know, I'm sorry, that was a low blow." Patrick apologized. Kurumu still wouldn't look at him.

"I'm just going to head back to the swimming pool." Kurumu said and started walking down the path. Patrick looked at the camera he had hanging around his neck and followed.

After a while Kurumu saw him and said "Why are you following me!"

"I have to get to the pool too, I'm doing an article for the school newspaper." Patrick explained.

"Well can't you go a different way?"

"I don't know my way around, this is the only path I know. Sorry."

Kurumu just sighed and hung her head.

"You know what, let's just start over, my name is Patrick Fairfax, it's nice to meet you." Patrick offered his hand, but she refused to look at him.

"So why are you heading to the pool?" He asked.

"I'm a member." She said.

'Well this could complicate things.' Patrick thought to himself. There were so many people at the pool when he interviewed he must have missed her.

"Ahh, I thought you would have been head of the Kurumu fan club." Patrick said. It wasn't an insult, when Patrick, Mizore, Tsukune and Moka were looking at different clubs, there was a stall for the Kurumu fan club, which had been officially founded on Thusday. When they had visited the stand, they had been warded off, and labeled 'Heretics'.

"Even I can only take so much male attention. The swimming club seemed fun and it was." Kurumu said still not looking at Patrick.

"I hope I'm not going too far, but can I ask why you have your own personal fan club it's been bugging me."

"I intend to turn every male in the academy into my love slave by using my looks and my charms. You and that Moka are getting in the way."

"Okay, different question, why do intend to put every guy into your personal male harem?" Patrick asked.

"Succubi are of a small population if you must know, I have to find my single Mate of Fate, so that my people can thrive, and in order to do that, I have to seduce as many men as possible so I can find my chosen one." She explained.

"I see, do elaborate."

"My Mate of Fate is the one who will honor me, defend me, and treat me with respect, earning the services a women gives to a man, once I find that man, I shall take his heart, and my plan will succeed."

"Hmm-hmm, go on."

"Moka is interfering, because many of the men in this school are falling for her instead of me, and you are being a nuisance, because you refuse to become my love slave."

"And eliminating me and Moka is expected to help you find your soulmate?" He asked.

"Exactly."

"Alright, I find many things wrong with that plan." Patrick said. "Now this is just me, but for one: I don't understand the logic of trying to seduce the men who are obsessed with Moka, that right off the bat, tells me that there not going 'deserve' your 'services', as they are all perverts, who don't care at all about a emotional relationship, they just obsess about her body. Secondly, most of the men in you so-called 'harem' are the exact same, they don't really care about relationships, they just think about your body like perverts, and I'm sure that isn't 'Mate of Fate' Material. Thirdly, it sounds to me as though you don't even care if the man truly likes you, you just want him to act like it. I thought love was supposed to be when two people truly care about eachother, and bring out the best in themselves."

Kurumu felt another twinge in her heart as he said this. 'He has a point, all I'm doing is attracting perverts, I haven't found one guy that came into my harem, because they could care for me.'

"I do want him to care for me, I just have I just have to make sure he's truly deserving." Kurumu told him.

"Well, I'd think that you'd be warding off anyone who would care about you emotionally, as you're so busy trying to add to your 'harem', that he'd feel rejected." Patrick said. "And another thing, as for me refusing to be your 'love slave', why don't you just think of me as a challenge, rather than a nuisance."

"A challenge?" Kurumu asked, looking at Patrick for the first time since she started walking with him.

"Yeah, you'll know for sure if I'm your 'Mate of Fate' if I'm deserving without you even having to seduce me." Patrick said.

'He's right, some of the guys in my harem didn't even have to be hypnotized, I just put my breasts in their face, and that was it. Am I truly going about this the wrong way?' She thought.

"How about we talk about something else, I could always use more quotes about the club." Patrick said.

-----

"Wow, this is much more of a big deal than I anticipated." Tsukune said to himself. Lined around the pool were hundreds of guys, filling up any available space on either side of the pool. As one end of the pool was a huge stage, it seemed like someone was going to sing there at some point. Tsukune looked to the sky and saw a few fireworks going off.

'Where did Patrick say Moka would be?' He thought as he scanned the crowd.

"Ah, there you are." Tsukune turned around and saw Patrick making his way through the crowd. "Hey Tsukune, I got bad news, you the line of men with the pink jackets, and emblems with Kurumu's face?" Patrick pointed to a certain section of the crowd. "As it turns out Kurumu's a member of the swimming club."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tsukune said.

"Hey I would've, but I just learned right now, I mean, look how many people are in the club, it wouldn't have been that hard to miss her."

Tsukune just hung his head.

"So do you want to abort the mission?" Patrick asked.

"No, I've come this far, I can't turn back now."

"Alright, ahh, there's the club leader, let's go ask." The two slowly made their way through the crowd to get to Tamoa.

"Hey, Tamoa!" Patrick greeted her.

"Oh Patrick I glad you could make it, should I start posing for the pictures?" She said.

"Um, I'm not really looking for posed pictures, but I came to ask a favor."

"Really, what is it?"

"Tamoa, this is Tsukune, he's a fellow club member, and he's come into a spot of girl trouble. Tsukune was falsely labeled a pervert, and now he's trying to impress the girl in question by showing how well he can swim." Patrick explained. "Although, it would be best if Tsukune was put into some of the more competitive sports, such as the races, or the obstacle course. Is that okay?"

"I always say, the more the merrier. But there's a small catch. The event is all girls only."

"What!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Didn't I mention that?" Tamoa said.

Patrick took out his notebook containing the interview from yesterday, and quickly skimmed over it.

"No, as a matter of fact, you didn't." Patrick said.

"Well how did you think we were able to gather such a large and male crowd?" She asked.

"You know in retrospect, I should have thought of this." Patrick said.

"You're always welcome to swim with us afterwards, in fact I insist on it." Tamoa said.

"Thank you, but I doubt that will help fix Tsukune's girl problems." Patrick said.

"Now what am I gonna do, Moka is going to think I'm a pervert for the rest of my life." Tsukune moaned.

"Okay, new plan, I give you my camera, I set you beside Moka, and you two can talk it out. How does that sound?" Patrick proposed.

"Why will that work this time? I couldn't talk it out before."

"Because under the pretext that the two of you are here for the newspaper club, Moka will have to act professional, and something along the lines of 'even if you're a pervert, let's still try to make a good newspaper' and while she's trying to ignore you being lecherous, she'll notice you're still a decent guy, not a pervert. If it goes wrong, we can just blame Gin for any ensuing awkwardness."

"Do you really think that could work?" Tsukune asked him.

"Well the way I see it, it can't make things any worse."

-----

The club was split into two teams, red team, led by none other than Kurumu, and white team. The sports themselves actually involved little swimming, rather simply knowledge of how to stay afloat.

Each of the team captains started out with a song, and dance, and they soon began the show. Some of the events included a sort of limbo on top of small rafts, while others was sort of last man, err- woman standing, as they tried to stay on to a small raft, and trying to push the other's off.

"Looks like your plan backfired." Mizore appeared from nowhere and scared the living daylights out of Patrick. He would have feel into the pool, had Mizore not grabbed him.

"Dear god, Mizore you almost gave me a heart attack, what are you, some sort of freakin' ninja?" Patrick said.

"Sorry. I brought an extra camera with me." Mizore said offering him a camera.

"Thanks, I have to say, I'm getting to enjoy photography." He said taking the device.

"Although I'm probably going to have to burn a lot of these so Gin can't get them, there are more topless chicks here than you'd find in an adult magazine." He remarked.

"Well, it kinda makes me feel glad I didn't join, I'd be completely embarrassed." said Mizore.

"Guess you could say that you'd 'melt' from embarrassment." Patrick said, although Mizore didn't laugh.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry if I said something I shouldn't have, I kinda overstepped my boundries there, didn't I"

"It's- It's okay, you didn't know what you were talking about." Mizore said.

"Still, sorry." Patrick said, taking a few more pictures. "Hey I just remembered something."

"What?" Mizore asked.

"You went and said my plan backfired, what plan were you talking about?"

"Your idea to get Tsukune and Moka to make up." she answered.

"Yeah, but I only told Tsukune about that." Patrick said.

"I know, I heard you two talking about it."

"When?"

"When you first told Tsukune about it."

"Mizore, one day, I am going to sit you down, and have a long and deep conversation about a great many topics, ranging from personal space, boundries, and why it is a bad thing to stalk people." Patrick said.

"But still, I highly doubt that this is helping Tsukune and Moka reconcile with each other." Mizore said.

"I hope they can get over this though, it's obvious that the two are into each other, and they make a really cute couple. But in retrospect, it's probably better that Tsukune isn't directly participating."

Mizore simply nodded.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to rewrite my article, this is not how I envisioned the club to be like." Patrick commented.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked him.

The two teams had assemble on to opposite sides of the pool, groups of three, one being carried by the other two, the one riding wearing a cap to match their team color.

"This must be one of those wars Tamoa told me about." Patrick remarked.

"What are they doing?" Mizore asked him.

"The goal is to take the cap of the person riding off. The team with the most caps wins." Patrick explained.

The two teams were attacking each other ferosciously. neither side seemed to be at a disadvantage. While most of them were going for the caps, many were more underhanded, snatching the top part of the bikini's instead.

"Now that's what I meant, I didn't anticipate as nearly as much nudity." Patrick said.

"You seem upset." Patrick turned to see Tamoa walking towards him. "Is this not what you expected of the swimming club?"

"Oh no, I was expecting the fact that the knots that held the bikini's were as sturdy as spagheti, I just don't understand why they bother putting on the swimsuits in the first place." Patrick said sarcastically.

"Well today has been a bit more hectic than usual." She admitted. "My, my, who's this?" Tamoa asked, as though she just noticed Mizore.

"This is my friend, and fellow club member, Mizore. Mizore this is the head of the swimming club, Tamoa." Patrick said.

"Nice to meet you. Well I must be off to inform the school comittee to stop sending in swimsuits, I guess we'll just prance around naked." With that she left.

"I really hope she was kidding." Patrick said.

"I don't trust that girl, something about her is wrong." Mizore said.

"Well she looks harmless enough." Patrick said.

"Patrick, I thought by now you would have understood that looks can be deceiving. Just look at Moka."

"Mizore you make an excellent point, I guess I should roll around in something ill-smelling, so as to make myself unappealing, so she won't want to eat me." Patrick mused.

"I'm just saying."

-----

After the event was finished, the spectators left, and the male club members were in the water, having fun.

"Well Tamao, I had a good time interviewing the swimming club, ignoring the fact that most of the spectators of the event were only their for the swimsuits." Patrick said, crouching by the side of the pool.

"How did you friend do with his 'girl troubles'?" Tamao asked, her lower half submerged in the water.

"Don't know yet, but it's most likely train wrecked." Patrick said.

"Well, now that the interview is over, why don't you swim with me?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't have any swimming trunks, and I barely know how to keep afloat." Patrick said. "Guess I better get these photo's back to the club." But before Patrick could leave, Tamao grabbed him, and put his face into her breasts. Patrick almost fell into the water.

"It's not that simple, I never let anyone escape from my sights." Tamao said.

All over the pool, the senior members were biting the new male members, and when they did, their bodies seemed to wither away until they looked literally like skin and bones. Tamao then threw Patrick into the waters.

"Don't blame me," She said after he had resurfaced. "for luring the guys into the water, and then sucking their life energy out. This is originally how mermaids survived."

Tamao had changed, her lower half had changed into a fishes, and fins appeared in place of her ears, and on her forearms. She then did an arial flip as if to make a point.

"Mermaids, infamous for for their beauty, known to lure sailors to their deaths, and said to be incredibly vain. Said to have the upper half of a beautiful woman, and the lower half of a fish. Something akin to sirens, known to sink ships by entrancing men with their songs." Patrick said reciting the research he had done of infamous monsters. "I totally called it!"

Tamao then placed he hand on Patrick's face to keep him from moving, he noticed how her nail had become elongated, and webbed.

"I've had my eye's on you since school began. Because you... smell just like a human!" Tamao said. Then three dark lines appeared on either side of her cheeks, and a pair of gills on either side. The rest of the mermaids were encircling them, saying things like, 'you should share', or 'let me have some of him too'.

Kurumu had started trying to fight off the mermaids, her fingernails had elongated to a point that would put Wolverine to shame, and was trying to rescue some of the men.

"Get away from him!" Mizore said, throwing a few Ice daggers at some of the mermaids, but they easily dodged them.

"Now, now, water is a mermaids territory, there's now way you could defeat us in our element, just stay out of the water, or we might eat you too." They said.

"Don't worry Patrick, I won't suck out you life energies." Tamao said, "I'll just eat you up instead!" With that, her eye's narrowed, and her mouth turned to that like a Pirahnna's, complete with two rows of teeth..

Mizore threw more ice daggers, closer this time, at Tamao. This seemed to annoy her slightly, but she just said. "Fine be difficult, he will taste just as good drowned, as he would alive."

With that, Tamao took Patrick into the deep end, and dove into the waters. Mizore hesitated for a second, and jumped into the waters as well. Sinking to the bottom, and getting Tamao off of Patrick wasn't too hard, but it was fending off the rest of the mermaids, and trying to get back to the surface was.

Up on dry land, Tsukune looked at the pool. Yes he had failed horribly trying to make amends with Moka, but he was concentrating on the fact that Mizore and Patrick were down there. Tsukune, without a second's hesitation, jumped into the pool, and swam to the bottom to help them. He made it past the mermaids, and grabbed Mizore and Patrick, and swam back to the surface. When they broke the surface Tsukune and Mizore took a deep lungful of air, but Patrick had already passed out.

"Get him to the surface, and give him mouth-to-mouth quickly! I'll try to hold them off!" Tsukune told Mizore.

Mizore maid it to the edge, but Tsukune was grabbed by the mermaids.

Moka was trembling by the pool too, her gaze transfixed by the water. Even though she still thought Tsukune was a pervert, she desperately wanted to help him. When he gave off a scream of pain, Moka, determined, expertly jumped a great distance into the pool, but was in obvious pain due to the water, energy crackled through the waves, apparently only affecting Moka.

Mizore, would have helped, but knew she had help Patrick, or he might die.

"Well it looks like the rumors are true." Tamao said. "Moka really is a Vampire."

"What is that idiot doing! She's gonna die if this keeps up!" Kurumu said, still trying to fend off some of the mermaids.

Tsukune, being held by Tamao, was astonished by Moka's actions. He hadn't imagined that water would have been this painful for her.

"Moka!" he cried out, trying to break from Tamao's grip.

"I won't let you escape, you smell almost as good as Patrick did." Tamao said.

Moka then finally dropped from the surface line, and sunk into the deep end.

"Let me go!" Tsukune said.

Kurumu grabbed Tamao from behind, and told Tsukune "Quickly, go while you have the chance!"

Tsukune immediately swam after her, thinking, 'Moka did that for me. Just to rescue me. She jumped into the water.'

---

Patrick was finally revived, and he felt water coming out of his lungs. 'Dear god, what happened to me?' he thought. He opened his eyes, and saw Mizore's face coming closer to his. 'What is she- oh!' Mizore placed her mouth on his, and felt her breathing into him. Patrick tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he had come too.

"Thanks Mizore, were you just giving me CPR?" He asked.

"Yeah, you almost drowned." She said, blushing. "But now Moka and Tsukune are-" Mizore was cut off by a huge wave of energy. The deep end of the pool seemed boil, and then the water turned a menacing deep shade of red. Then a vortex appeared, starting from the deep end, but soon encompassing the entire pool. The sky turned dark, and a red moon replaced the sun.

The whirl pool had grown to such strength, that even the mermaids had difficulty resisting the currents. Then a flash of light burst from the center of the whirl pool, and caused the waters to turn into tidal waves that splashed Mizore and Patrick. Mizore held onto Patrick, as they felt a familiar wave of terror and fear consume them.

In the middle of it all was Moka, not the Moka that was nice, and sweet, but rather the one that had almost killed Saizou with a single blow.

"You dare... you dare do as you wish?" She said, looking at Tamao.

Most, if not all of the mermaids had been beached by the tidal wave, and the water level had since dropped severely, enough for Moka to stand past the surface line at the deep end.

Tamao was still standing upright,- more like treading water, but did not seem as terrified as Saizou had been.

"Such an oppressive feeling... I never expected it to be such, but you're still a vampire after all, take this!"

Tamao used her tail to splash Moka, and the remaining mermaids followed suit. Despite the fact that the other Moka wasn't as vulnerable to water as the regular Moka, it still affected her. But out of nowhere Kurumu attacked the other mermaids, saying I won't let you girls do as you like!"

"Mind your own business." Moka said.

"What're you talking about? Since your weak in water, just be frank and accept other people's help!"

"You poor thing." Tamao said. "Getting such a reaction just from getting wet, must feel very painful, doesn't it? Stop pushing yourself and just die."

"You don't have to care about me." She said. "I can finish a small fish like you, even with my eye's closed."

"Small fish?" She said. "I won't lose, even if I die!" Tamoa dove under the waters, and shot at Moka like a torpedo. "Water is a vampire's weakness, and a mermaids territory! You have no chance of victory!" She said. "Just take this chance and beg for your life!"

"Don't make me laugh." Moka said. She then jumped from the pool, up about twenty feet into the air, and Tamao followed.

---

"Hey Mizore." Patrick said.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me never to doubt ever again, okay?"

---

"I can't believe you fell into my trap so easily... you're really a fish, aren't you?" Moka said.

Tamao just laughed, and lunged to take a bite out of her. "Die!"

"Know your place!" Moka did a backflip, and kicked Tamao back down earthwards, where she fell into a basket they had used earlier for a sport, looking as thought she was a fish at the local market, while Moka landed on the edge of the pool.

"I got defeated so easily..." she moaned.

"How long did that take? One and a half minutes?" Patrick asked.

"That was rather obvious though, air isn't a mermaids territory." Kurumu said.

Tsukune quickly went to Moka's side to see if she was alright, she was breathing rather heavily. Moka slapped Tsukune in his face, shocking everyone present. Tsukune was holding the cheek she had slapped, absolutely dumbstruck.

"Don't be so smug." She told him. "You don't understand her at all. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be beside me." The other Moka took the Rosario from Tsukune, and left. The sky slowly turned back into a peaceful blue, and the sun slowly appeared among the clouds.

"Mizore." Patrick said.

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry." she said, letting go of him.

"Are you guys okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not going to be able to watch 'the little mermaid' in a while. Possibly forever." Patrick said.

Tsukune didn't laugh.

"I'm guessing my plan was crash and burn." Patrick said.

"Like the Titanic."

"Sorry, I guess this is my fault."

"How could it be your fault" Mizore asked. "You had no Idea this was going to happen."

"Come on guys, it looks like it'll be raining soon." Tsukune said.

Indeed, clouds of gray were starting to gather in numbers.

"By the way, anyone manage to get a picture of the mermaid attack?"

Both of them shook their head.

"Let me see, it looks like this camera is waterproof..." He said, checking the camera that still hung on his neck. He took a picture of Tamao hanging in the net. "I guess I'm plain unlucky when it comes to girls, first Kurumu, then this."


	5. Perverts X Vampire

_'Wednesday.' _Patrick thought, staring outside the window. _'Let's see, that makes it 4 whole days since the mermaid incident, 4 days since I almost got my friends killed, and 4 days since anyone's seen Moka.'_

Their English teacher, Ms. Nekonome, was giving some speech, about some long forgotten author, which most of the class weren't paying too much attention to.

It was raining outside, and the tip-tap of the raindrops on the window cleared Patrick's mind. There hadn't been a cloud free day since Saturday. As though the heavens wanted to deliver some message. Patrick turned to look at Tsukune. He had been absolutely miserable since the other Moka had slapped him. Patrick blamed himself for his supposed plan bombing the way it did.

"Oh, Class." Ms. Neknome said. "As it turns out, it's been raining so much today, that school has been cut short, after this class, school will be over, if it this happens tomorrow, just skip to the class you'd have after this one, okay?"

This was a pleasant surprise. Patrick looked at the clock, it would soon be time for them to leave.

"Oi, Teach, do we still go to lunch?" A student asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that, yes you should still have lunch."

Soon the bell rang, and Tsukune, Patrick, and Mizore were walking down the hallway to the lunchroom, not a word was exchanged between them.

As they sat down, it was Mizore who tried to make conversation between them.

"So Patrick, have you rewritten your article for the Newspaper yet?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Gin said I didn't get enough pictures, and that it lacked substance, _and _that it was hardly fit to print on a used hankerchief, but it was good enough. I swear, that guy just doesn't like me for some reason." He answered.

Just then, speak of the devil, the head of the newspaper club himself appeared before the assembled students.

"Hey you guys, I wanted to know if anyone could look around to see if the rain has caused important enough problems to be put in the Newspaper."

"Well, as long as it can be printed on a Hanky, it's good enough to be put in the School Newspaper." Patrick said.

Gin just gave him the evil eye, and decided to talk to the other members instead.

"Well who is gonna handle the case?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out who the serial peeper is, I've already done a bit of investigating, enough to know most of his favorite haunts." Mizore told him.

"Huh, well what about Moka, speaking of which, where is she?"

"Well, if you had payed attention to what I wrote, you would know that she's been away since the Mermaid incident." Patrick informed him.

"Huh, so she was injured?"

"Well, she also got into a fight with Tsukune, where she slapped his face." Mizore said.

Tsukune, who hadn't really been contributing to the conversation, just laid his head on the table in misery. Patrick almost saw a glint of joy in Gin's eye as he did this, but it soon disappeared, replaced with concern.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Tsukune, well, actually, I might have something to make you feel better, why don't you come with me after the bell rings? Patrick, since your not doing anything, why don't you investigate the rain."

"Come on, the fact that I almost got killed last time I did a report, doesn't give me a break?"

"No, why would it? Anyway, Bye." Gin then turned to leave.

"Mizore, do you not understand the concept of discretion?" Patrick asked her.

"Not terribly well." She said.

Patrick just sighed, knowing it would be hopeless to try to educate her on the idea.

"I just hope I don't end up meeting some sort of angry water spirit, this time around."

"Well your likely to be in less danger than I will, Peepers can be dangerous." Mizore said.

"Yeah, but you can freeze them into Popsicles, I can't." Patrick said, miserably.

"And you don't have breasts, I do." She countered.

-----

Tsukune met with Gin after the bell had rung, and Gin led him outside in a back area to a small building.

"Um, Gin? What is there here to help me feel better?" Tsukune asked, adjusting his umbrella.

"I thought we could just talk for a bit first," He answered. "It seems your in big trouble with Moka."

"Yeah, she totally thinks I'm a pervert now. I don't think she ever wants to talk to me." Tsukune said miserably.

"Tsukune, what exactly is your relationship with Moka?"

"Huh? Well, we've been good friends since the start of school."

"Ah, but you'd like to be more, wouldn't you?" Gin said.

"W-wait, what do you mean?"

"You like her don't you?"

"W-well, I kinda do, but if she di- that is to say-- Um, not that I wouldn't... I mean... yeah, I do."

"He-heah, no need to be so nervous Tsukune, it's just us guys." Gin told him. "You know, I've actually heard some rumors..."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Well, I've heard that some people have seen Moka giving you _kisses on the neck_."

"WHAT!!! I mean-- well kinda, but it's not actually like that, it's just that she- I mean... would you believe me if I told you it was against the school rules to explain it?"

"I have heard worse excuses, trust me Tsukune." Gin said. "It look's like the rain's finally letting up."

Indeed the rain had finally stopped, although the clouds threatened to start up anytime soon. The two of them put down their umbrella's.

"Anyway, Tsukune, that thing that would make you feel better? I want you to look over there." He said pointing to a high-up window on a building. "Take a peek inside."

"What for?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't you want to mend your relationship with Moka?"

_'How the heck is looking through a window gonna help my relationship with Moka?' _Tsukune thought.

Gin just gave him a knowing, reassuring smile. "Get up there by climbing this drum." He told him, gesturing to a steel drum next to the wall.

Tsukune moved the steel drum up to the window and climbed up to see through the window.

"You know, Moka is an even better woman than what the rumors say." Gin said. "I fell in love with her at first sight. Moka Akishiya... I'll definitely make her mine."

"W-why are talking about that so suddenly?" Tsukune asked. Tsukune turned to look through the window, and saw many woman in various states of undress. _'T-the g-g-girls changing room!!??'_

Tsukune saw a flash of a camera out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Gin holding a picture of Tsukune peeping.

"Peeping is bad Tsukune. If I show this photograph to Moka, she'll definitely hate you forever." Gin said with an evil smile. "Your relationship with Moka will crumble!"

"What was that sound just now?" One of the girls in the changing room said.

"Gin you framed me!"

"Who was that just now?"

"Do you think it could be the serial peeping tom?"

"Look, in the Window!"

Before Tsukune's eye's Gin disappeared, and he was then hit by some women's make-up product, knocking him off the drum, and on to the ground.

"There he is!"

"The peeping tom! It's the peeping tom!"

Soon all the girls were coming out of the locker rooms, and to where Tsukune was, and when he saw that many of them had come out armed with a manner a makeshift weapons (Bats, rakes, pipes etc.) he made the wise decision to run.

---

_'Okay, I guess I could go around the school groups and/or classes that go outside, and ask them if any of their plans have been cancelled, or upset by the heavy rain' _Patrick thought to himself _'Mental note: Put off gym class until last'_ Patrick usually hated gym class normally, but the teacher was brutal, he worked all of the boys hard, and he had been caught by the students looking at the girls in perverted ways on more than one occasion.

As he aimlessly walking down the path, Tsukune ran by him so fast, he could feel a gust blow in his wake.

"Tsukune, why are you running?!" Patrick yelled. Tsukune turned his head to see Patrick, and pointed behind him. Patrick looked in the direction that Tsukune pointed, and saw an army of half-dressed woman, armed with a manner of hodge-podge weapons, running after Tsukune. "Word of advice, run faster!" Patrick yelled, as the army ran past him.

_'This is definitely worthy of interest.' _He thought. Patrick then decided run after them to figure out what was happening. He caught up with a woman dressed in a pair of gym shorts, and a white button-up shirt, wielding a garden rake.

"Excuse me miss." Patirck said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. "But why is an army of almost half-naked woman, carrying a variety of melee weapons, chasing after that poor fellow up front?"

"Why are you talking like that?" The girl asked.

"It's just a thing I do." He answered. "Anyway, your answer miss?"

"He's the serial peeper, we found him peeping outside the girls locker room."

"I thought the serial peeper was supposed to be faster, how can you be sure that he's not just a one-time peeper?"

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"In the long-run? I guess it doesn't." Patrick decided to stop chasing after the small army, and thought for a second. He calculated where they were headed, were Tsukune would likely go, and thought of a short-cut he could take to reach Tsukune.

Patrick headed through a school building, and came out through the other side. Sure enough, he could hear the rumbling of the small army chasing Tsukune.

"Tsukune, over here!" Patrick yelled, waving his arms, trying to catch his attention.

Tsukune ran towards him, and through the door that Patrick was keeping open. Before he could keep going, Patrick grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What are you doing? They're going to catch me!" Tsukune said desperately.

"Be patient, trust me." Patrick said.

Sure enough, the woman caught up with him and assembled infront of them in the hallway.

"You have nowhere left to run, and nowhere to hide!" The leader of the group said.

"You see, that's where you're wrong." Patrick said. With that he pushed Tsukune into a room connected to the hallway.

"How's that going to help him?" The leader asked.

"Look at the sign." Patrick said pointing upwards. The assembled woman looked above the doorway, and were devastated by what they saw. Tsukune had been pushed into the boys bathroom.

"Now ladies, if you'll excuse me." He said, walking into the bathroom himself.

"Why haven't they come in here?" Tsukune asked Patrick.

"Tsukune, look around, tell me where we are."

"We're in the boys bathroom!" Tsukune said, oblivious.

"Say that again."

"I said we're in the boys... bath... room. Why didn't I think of that!"

"So... why were you being chased by a marauding gang of oddly dressed woman, that looked as though they would beat you to death, the moment they caught you?"

Tsukune took a deep breath, then exhaled as if to calm himself. "When Gin took to me to somewhere to cheer me up, he took me to the back of the women's changing room, but I didn't know it, and he told me that looking through the window would cheer me up, so I looked, and while I was, he said he was going to make Moka his woman, and then when I looked, he took a picture, and he's gonna use it as blackmail, or worse, and then the girls caught, me, and started chasing me." He said.

"So basically what I'm getting is... your screwed."

"Can't I get a bit of sympathy here?!"

"Sorry, I apologize for my bluntness. Anyways, your safe here at least."

"I can't live in a _bathroom_."

"Why not? You got water, sanitation, and I'll be sure to bring you some food every now and again."

"Patrick..." He said, almost hopeless.

"Sorry, just joking, you know trying to ease the tension. I guess I'm not doing so well. Don't worry, if we can just expose Gin's true colors, then your name will be clear."

"But how are you gonna prove he framed me?"

"That's a good question." Patrick said, leaning against a sink. "Hmm... well, we know he's trying to get Moka, and I guess he's trying to ruin your current relationship with those pictures of his..."

"Actually, he more or less used those exact same words."

"Okay, that makes things simpler. So far, Gin has those pictures, and the testimony of 20-25 girls out there, and all you have is my good word, even though I wasn't there... "

Tsukune just sighed at the hopelessness of the situation.

"What evidence would he have left behind?" Patrick asked.

"None, after he took the pictures, he up and vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Literally, as in poof."

"That 'aint good. Let's see... at the very least, if we can get some of the documented sighting of the serial peeper, and if we get an alibi for you during those accounts, we'd prove you're not the serial peeper at least... but the woman out there would still beat you the same, just to make an example to the real peeper... okay, I'm coming up with diddly here, Mizore is researching the real peeprer, I'll go talk to her, see if she has anything that might help, and come back here okay?"

"And I'm just supposed to stay here?" Tsukune said exasperated.

"Oh no, you can leave anytime you want, just be sure to avoid being spotted by any, and all females in this school." Patrick answered.

-----

15 Minutes later

-----

_'How long am I going to be caged in here, what am I going to do? Will I have to stay here for the rest of my life.' _Tsukune thought miserably. He pictured himself as an old withered man, still in his uniform, waiting on a toilet, as a bunch of old ladies were threatening him from outside.

"Hey, what are all of you guys doing outside the bathroom?" Tsukune froze. That was Moka's voice out there. _'This is bad, this is bad, this is very, very, bad!'_

"Ah Moka. We need to talk."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know that boyfriend of yours, Tsukune?"

_'BOYFRIEND!??' _Tsukune thought.

"Wa-wait a minute, Tsukune and I aren't-"

"Huh? But I've seen you kissing him on the neck."

"B-b-buts that not-- that is to say... would you believe me if I told it you it's against the school rules to explain that?"

"I've heard worse cover-ups Moka, believe me."

"A-anyway, Tsukune and are just friends."

"But isn't there something more?" The girl outside said.

"W-well... it'd be nice if we were..."

"Hah, I knew it. Well Moka, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but we just exposed Tsukune as the serial peeper."

"You wha!?" Moka said, astonished.

"Yeah, caught him peeking outside the Womans changing room, and we chased him here."

"DON'T BELIEVE THEM MOKA!!!" Tsukune screamed from inside the bathroom.

"Tsukune!?" Moka said outside.

"It was a misunderstanding, honest!" He yelled.

"Hah!" The girl outside said. "We saw you looking through the window!"

"Well..." Tsukune said in a hopeless voice. "I really did peep, but I was--"

"QUIET" The girl outside yelled. "So he admits it, he is the peeper!"

"Oh no, I did it again..." Tsukune said to himself.

"Well thanks to you, it looks like Moka just ran off to have a good cry." The Woman outside said. "I hope you like it in there, because we're going to make you pay the moment you step outside there."

"Why does this stuff happen to me... why not someone else... someone who actually understands what to do about these sort of things..." Tsukune said miserably.

-----

"ACHOO!!" Patrick sneezed, as he walked on a path between the school, and the forest. He had been wandering awhile, and the now the sun was beginning to set, turning the clouds on the horizon into a mixture of pinks and yellows.

"Ah, wonder what caused that? It ain't allergy season, so it's not pollen, some scientists think it's meant to prevent harmful UV lights from getting in your eye's, but if my current theory of Vampire's, and the academy's secret barrier is right, then no UV light should be here. And I'm right more often than not. I believe it's the Japanese who think that random sneezing is caused by someone talking about you... ahh, but that's just superstition." He said.

"Okay if I were Mizore, were would I be..." Patrick thought for a moment, before coming up with a figurative lightbulb. "Hey Mizore, could you come out, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" She said, magically appearing behind him.

Patrick almost jumped out of his skin. "You know right now, I'm not sure how I should feel. On the one hand, this saves me a whole lot of looking. On the other, I'm rather disappointed that worked."

"What is that you wanted to ask me?" Mizore said innocently.

"Well, poor ol' Tsukune's has gotten into a smidge of trouble."

"You mean that now everyone in the School thinks he's the serial peeper, and he's now holed up in the boys bathroom?" She said.

"Where do you find time to gossip, when you're so busy stalking me?" Patrick asked in amazement.

"Word travels fast, and one of the advantages of nobody knowing you're there, is that you learn a-lot of stuff you wouldn't learn otherwise."

"I see. Another thing, Gin apparently has the hots for Moka, and he's trying to frame Tsukune, and ruin their relationship."

"Then I think you should take a look at these." Mizore said, handing him a pair of photographs.

Patrick took a second to look at the pictures before grinning like the cheshire cat. "One question: Why am I just seeing these?"

"I wanted to wait until the next meeting." She said with an evil grin.

"I probably would have done the same thing." Patrick said, giving a smile of approval. "Alright, I think Tsukune's been cooped up in that stinky bathroom long enough, let's go liberate him."

-----

_'I wonder if I can fit through that window up there?' _Tsukune thought, looking at the small window in the bathroom. _'Nah, considering my luck, I'd get stuck, and the women would pelt with anything they could find. Hah, just like a Witch on trial.' _

"Okay women, I now have proof that Tsukune is an innocent. Please go away from here, as I doubt he will be easy with the assembled crowd. And please get some proper clothes on. You all look like what a fashion magazine throws up." He heard Patrick say.

Soon he entered the bathroom greeting Tsukune. "Behold, for here comes the Messiah, the savior, the one he kept you hide from being skinned by a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters. Who simply happened to be female."

"What's with the flashy introduction?" Tsukune asked.

"Ah, I just felt like doing something odd."

"Honestly Patrick, I can't thank you enough."

"Thank me, I'm the one that took the pictures." Mizrore said, again appearing out of nowhere.

"Um... Mizore, this is the boy's bathroom." Tsukune said.

"I suppose it is."

"Which means this is forbidden territory to all women everywhere." Patrick tried to explain.

"I just wanted to be part of the conversation."

"I have an idea, let's move outside the bathrooms."

"Good idea." Tsukune said.

And so, the trio walked into the hallway, which only minutes ago, was filled with a army of Monsters out to beat Tsukune to death. That just happened to be entirely composed of Women.

"Is nothing sacred these days?" Patrick mused.

"Anyway, what did you say about pictures?" Tsukune asked.

"Here." Mizore said, fishing them out of her pocket, and handing them to Tsukune.

"Ah-hah! Thanks Mizore. This'll show him."

"Well, I guess with our problems solved, you'll just show these to Moka when she come back to class, and all will be as it was." Patrick said.

"Um... about that..." Tsukune said. "While I was in the bathroom..." Tsukune explained the conversation with Moka and the girls outside (Although he left out the parts about who like who.).

"Tsukune, whit did I tell yer' about sayin' things' that 're only gonna git ya inta trouble?" Patrick said, in a southern accent for emphasis.

"Alright, I'm an idiot, but the point is she still thinks I'm a pervert." Tsukune said exasperated.

"Wait a minute." Mizore said. "What I'm getting is that Gin is trying to ruin Tsukune's reputation with Moka, and now that she already thinks he's the serial peeper, and that Gin has pictures of Tsukune peeping..."

"Ah, crud! I forgot about that." Patrick said.

"Wait! Then that means..." Tsukune said.

"It means we should get a move on." Patrick finished.

-----

Moka was standing over one of the railings that lined the school rooftop. She had been standing there so long that she hadn't noticed the passage of time. She didn't notice the sun setting, nor did she notice how the clouds began to part, and reveal a large, full, red-colored moon. The wind blew, but Moka did not care as she was so deep in thought.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Moka snapped out of her thoughts, and saw Gin, his figure highlighted in the moonlight. "It's already nightfall. Look, there's a beautiful moon out tonight.

"Gin..."

"I heard about it, you know... about Tsukune." He said, walking over to her. "Even though he doesn't seem the type, the saying 'You can't judge a book by it's cover' applies here.

Moka simply looked down towards the ground, miserably. "Is it true..." She asked. "is it true that Tsukune is the peeping tom?" She said remembering what the girls oustside the bathroom had said. "I..."

"I understand that you want to believe him, however he was caught red-handed doing the deed."

"But..."

"Moka... you should just forget Tsukune." He said, grabbing her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Moka, who had been content to look at the ground until now, looked up at Gin, with distrustful eyes.

"Let me comfort you tonight." Gin said, with a undetectable hint of malice. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto him, and leaned to down to try to kiss her, which Moka was desperately trying to avoid.

"No!" She said, pushing him a fair distance away from her.

"That leaves me no choice then..." He said disappointed. "I actually didn't want you to see this. He reached in side his jacket and pulled out some photographs and showed them to Moka.

"I don't know who photographed them, but these pictures have been circulating everywhere."

Moka took the photo's and was horrified, seeing that they showed Tsukune peeping into the Womens changing room.

"This is..."

"Photograph's of the peeping tom in action. You should understand now. Tsukune... is a hated pervert."

"I'd like to believe Tsukune instead of these photographs." She almost hopelessly.

"Can you still believe him?" Gin said. "You're just lying to yourself. You should just be more frank. This is reality." He said showing her the pictures. "Tsukune is a lecher, who specifically the drum for support in order to peep in the girls changing room!"

"HA-HA! I TOLDJA IF WE WAITED LONG ENOUGH HE'D LET SOMETHING SLIP!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gin turned around and saw Patrick holding on to Tsukune, holding his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm going to be the one asking questions here!" He said releasing Tsukune. "How do you know that Tsukune had to move a steel drum to get to peep?"

"Well if you look at the pictures..." He said.

"Yeah, let me have a look at those pictures." He said coming towards him. He took the pictures from Gin's hand, took a half a second looking at them. "Hmm, just a I thought, Gin, you are aware that these pictures only show Tsukune's upper half, right?"

"What, do think I'm stupid or something?"

"Well if you look at the picture, there's no obvious way to tell that Tsukune is standing on anything." He said. "Here, take a look." He said showing them to Moka.

"You're right!" Moka said.

"Moka... If you wouldn't mind... could I try to explain myself?" Tsukune asked.

"T-that's... oh, right, it's because I went to the scene after it had happened. Even though that was the first time I was there, I knew immediately that he had used it for support." Gin said, scratching an itch on his face.

"Do you know how to tell when a man is bluffing?" Patrick asked him. "There are many, one of them is that he starts touching his face." Gin immediately stopped scratching his face at this.

"Gin, how do you know that Tsukune moved the steel drum?" Mizore asked.

"Yes, well, those things weren't there originally." Gin said.

"Wait a minute..." Moka said. "didn't you just say that the first time you were there was when you checked _after _Tsukune peeped."

"Yeah, how would you know it wasn't there originally?" Tsukune said.

Gin grimaced at their words.

"So, can we say, Gin, that you were there at the crime seen when the alleged peeping happened?" Patrick said.

"That's right Moka, he was there! He--" Tsukune said

"Moka don't listen to that pervert!" Gin yelled. Gin tried to regain his composure, and tried again. "Alright, so I went to that spot before, and yeah, I knew that the drums were used as support, but that doesn't mean I was there when it happened."

"So why did you lie?" Mizore said.

"One more thing, after Tsukune was chased by the Women that had been there, some of them got rid of the barrel, for fear of something like that happening again. In fact, me and Mizore took a picture to see where the person who took the picture would have been." Patrick took out a photo, and gave it to Moka. "As you can see, the barrel is gone."

"So that means..." Moka said.

"It means, that the barrel was only there, when the peeping happened, it wasn't there before, and it was removed afterwards. And since it doesn't appear in the photograph, the only way you would know there was one at all, would be if you were at the scene of the crime" Patrick said. "But wait, there's more. Mizore if you would."

"We asked around, and we found a few witnesses that said they saw you move the drum before the peeping happened."

"Which means..." Moka said.

"Ah, but that's still not the end. Mizore was doing a stake-out of the serial peeper's favorite haunts, most specifically, the girls changing room. While she was there, she actually took a few pictures of the whole incident taking place." Patrick told them.

Mizore took out the photo's and gave them to Moka.

"These are... these show Gin taking the picture of Tsukune peeping!" Moka exclaimed.

"Exactly, Gin had me framed the entire time!" Tsukune said.

Gin took a step back, and then threw his head back, laughing.

"So you caught me, big whoop, you've exposed my ways to Moka, proved I'd had Tsukune framed the whole time. What's the big deal about a barrel being where it shouldn't, or Mizore catching me at one of my favorite spots. Who cares! I certainly don't! I am still going to make Moka my woman!"

"Wait a minute..." Tsukune said. "did he just say that Mizore caught him at one of _his _favorite peeping spots?"

"So that means..." Mizore said.

"Good going Dr. Loose-lips, why didn't I figure it out!" Patrick said.

Gin took another step back, and suddenly a whole cache of photo's showing half-naked women fell from the insides of his jacket, and on to the rooftop.

"Gin is the serial peeping tom!" Moka said.

Mizore and Moka gave Gin a look that had 'die' written on it.

"Enough of this nonsense!" He said. "Since it's come to this, I'll use my power, and make you my woman Moka Akishiya!"

Gin leapt over there heads, and landed 20 feet behind them. Suddenly before they're eye's he transformed, his shoulder's broadened, and his already long hair grew into a mane. He gained sharp claws on the ends of his fingertips, and his shoes ripped as his feet changed, growing claws as well. Grey hair grew all along his body, covering every inch. His ears elongated, and became pointed, and traveled up his head. A tail ripped out of his pants, and his face elongated, gaining fangs filling up his maw. There was no mistaking what monster he was, as he reared up and howled at the moon. Werewolf.

"A Werewolf, believed to be a man or woman cursed to transform into the form of a half-man, half-beast creature each full-moon. They're minds are said to degenerate into that of a blood-thirsty beast. Known for they're speed and strength." Patrick said.

Gin leapt, and almost hit the group before the scattered, and then disappeared before they could gather they're wits. Mizore quickly transformed into an Ice woman, and held her claws in a defensive stance.

Gin soon reappeared in front of Moka, who had fell to the ground. Mizore fired some Ice daggers at him, but he quickly dodged them, making it look as though he hadn't been standing there to begin with.

Tsukune tried running headlong at him, but Gin just leapt at him, claws first. Tsukune turned just in time for them to only graze his sides, but as they did, the pain caused him to lose his balance, causing him to fall head-forward into the floor. Moka tried to grab his arm to help stop him, but he simply flipped overhead of her, and landed a few feat away from her.

Gin appeared once more behind Tsukune, and starting pounding him with his foot.

"If you don't want to die, just give up Moka Tsukune!" He said, as he kicked him. "Just disappear!" Gin raised his arm to strike, but was stopped, when a wave a fear, terror, and malcontent washed over everyone present. He turned around to where the feeling was coming from, and saw Moka transformed. She had picked herself from the ground, and was looking at Gin as though he were a miserable mutt that needed to be put to sleep. He silver hair was flowing in the wind, and as she readied herself to fight, well... let' s just say everyone there was glad that they weren't Gin.

"No way... no way! Red pupils... a Vampire!" Gin was frozen stiff. Tsukune took the opportunity to get away from Gin, and closer to Mizore and Patrick. In his hand, you could see the Rosario.

"So this is Moka's true form. Beautiful... this is the best! A vampire is fine too!" He then leapt into the air, and got ready to pounce. "Even if I have to defeat you, I'll still make you my woman!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you idiot!" The other Moka said, throwing a punch, but where Gin's face should have been, he fist met only met empty air, and Gin appeared far behind her.

"Were you looking at me? I'm over here!" Moka turned and was him standing on the railing, his figure highlighted in the moonlight again.

"He's fast!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"He's extremely agile!" Mizore said.

"I thought Vampire's and Werewolves were suppose to hate each other?" Patrick said.

"Um... Patrick, does that really matter now?" Tsukune said.

"Why not now, Yang Moka's gonna gonna kick his but anyway."

"Yang Moka" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, Yin and Yang; good and evil, black and white, light and dark." Patrick explained.

"I wouldn't count on it though." Mizore said.

"Why"

"If Vampires' rely on strength, Werewolves are monsters that rely on speed!" Gin said. "And the stronger the moonlight, the faster the speed. The moonlight of the full moon is at it's brightest!" With that he dashed around Moka, faster than the eye could see, as if to taunt her. "Werewolves are undefeatable on the night of a full moon!"

Yang Moka just stood there, hoping for an opening to attack.

"Give it up! As long as a full moon is there, I'll definitely win!" At that, he stopped, at a railing, and charged headlong at Moka, who just barely dodged him. Then, suddenly, Moka grabbed his arm.

"What the... I was stopped? B-but how?! C-could it be...?" Gin turned around to look at the sky, and was that the moon was being blocked by cloud cover. "OH NOOOO!!!! THE MOONS COVERED BY THE CLOUDS! I'M IN BIG TOUBLE NOW, I CAN'T USE MY POWER WITHOUT THE MOON'S LIGHT!"

"Well...." Patrick said.

"That's rather underwhelming." Mizore said.

Moka just looked at Gin with disgust as he desperately, and futilely struggled against her iron grip.

"Hold on... don't get cocky... even if the moon is covered, don't underestimate us Werewolves!" He said. "I'll show you the power of a super monster! Be my obedient woman Moka!" He made an attempt to attack her with his free hand, but she quickly grabbed his other arm mid-strike.

"You untamed dog." She said. "You aren't fit to be my opponent. Know your place!" WIth that, she pulled his hand down, and kicked the back of his head, and then flipped, and kicked the front of his face, sending him flying into the railing. GIn managed self-right himself and land on the railing, but the momentum caused it to break, and sent him falling 30 feet to the ground.

"You know, I'm gonna start timing these, that couldn't have lasted more than 2 minutes." Patrick remarked.

Yang Moka simply walked over to Tsukune and grabbed the Rosario from his hand. Before latching it back on to her neck, she said: " You're very lucky Tsukune. If it hadn't been proved that you were framed, you would be dead by now." As she latched it back on to her neck, Tsukune rushed to catch her as she fell.

"So I guess everything's back to normal. What ever that is." Patrick said.


	6. Date X Vampire

Rosario X Friends

Ch 6.

"Wait, the Rosario's been talking to you?" Patrick asked as he moved the newspapers on to the desk.

"Yes, ever since the swimming pool incident." Moka told him.

"And it was the other Moka talking to you?" Tsukune said in awe.

"Yes, she told me I was stupid for going into the water, that's why I was gone so long."

"Well that shatters my old theory." Patrick said.

"A theory about what?" Mizore asked.

"Well, since Yin Moka is supposed to be just a sealed version of Yang Moka, which is what Moka is normally, I thought that Yin Moka was just a softer, nicer version of Yang Moka."

"Well, isn't that how it works?" Tsukune asked.

"No, you see, I thought they were the exact same person, just different personalities, kinda of like two different perspectives of the same thing. Yin and Yang Moka both hated perverts, they just went about dealing with them in different ways." Patrick explained. "But if one is able to communicate with the other, then they must be two different people. That complicates things."

"Why would if complicate things?" Moka asked.

"Oh, not for me." Patrick said. "I'm not really at liberty to say who though."

"Well, on a different note, do we have all the newspapers ready?" Mizore asked.

"They're all here." Patrick said tapping the pile on the table. "I had to stay up all night last night, but it'll be worth it to see Gin run from all the angry women of the academy."

They all smiled at the thought. Gin had put them through so much, it was good to finally get some payback.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Tsukune moved to open it, and practically jumped when he saw who was there.

"Oohh, Tsukune, I didn't know you were in this club!" A female voice said. Suddenly Tsukune was jumped on, and his face was smothered in between a large pair of breasts.

"Please, please, please don't tell me that's who I think it is, please for the love of God..." Patrick said.

Moka pushed the woman into the hallway, slamming into the wall, and held Tsukune protectively, who was suffering from lack of oxygen.

Patrick walked towards the doorway, and saw Kurummu climbing out of the dent in the wall that Moka just made.

"Why the hell did you do that!" She yelled.

"Tsukune's been through enough already, he doesn't need you trying to suffocate him!" Moka yelled back.

"Hello Kurumu, what brings you to the Newspaper club?" Patrick asked.

"What, you're in this club too?" Kurummu said._ 'I just hope that stalker girl isn't in there too.'_

"Hey, who is it?" Mizore asked, looking over Patrick's shoulder. Kurummu just hung her head as when she saw her.

"This is Kurummu, last time you saw her, you froze her in a block of Ice." Patrick explained. "So as I asked before, what brings you into the Newspaper club?"

"I came to join." She said.

"You what!?" They said in unison.

"The swimming club was disbanded, and this was the only club that was either half-decent, or had enough space to let me join." Kurummu explained.

"Um..." Moka said.

"Well, it's not up to us, you'd have to speak to the club head." Patrick said.

The assembled students headed back inside, Kurummu following. Gin was reading something, his feet up on the desk.

"Hey Gin." Mizore said. Gin didn't respond.

"Hey Gin." Mizore said louder still no response.

"Hey Gin! Moka's giving Tsukune a lap dance!" Patrick said.

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!???" Gin said, finally responding, and slamming his hands on the desk. Moka and Tsukune blushed deeply at Patrick's comment. Gin took a minute to look around to understand that Patrick had lied. He then noticed Kurumu.

"Ahh, how nice it is to see a nice, new face. My name is Gin, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Gin said, using his gentleman persona.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Kurumu Kuruno." Kurummu said shaking his hand. "I came here to join the newspaper club."

"A new member? Excellent, the more the merrier." Gin said.

"So I'm a member? That's it?"

"Of course, I always enjoy new friends."

"Well Kurummu," Patrick said, holding a copy of the newspaper in his hand. "since you're a new member, I think you should know we found out who the serial peeping tom is." Patrick handed Kurumu the Newspaper. "After almost a week of investigation, we have discovered that the Newspaper's club's very own Ginei Morioka, was the serial peeper, the whole time."

At this Gin began to get nervous.

"Hey, Kurummu, remind me how you feel about perverts?" Patrick asked with a smile of a cat that just ate the canary.

"I despise them, and feel they all deserve to die." Kurummu said, her nail extending and sharpening.

-----

"Okay Kurummu, we need to distribute the papers to all the students in the school." Patrick said, as they walked down a path outside.

"I forbid that the Newspaper be distributed!" Gin said. Patrick turned around, and flicked him on the nose. "Ow! Why the heck did you do that?"

"I heard somewhere that when a dog does something you don't like you're supposed to flick 'em on the nose. I'm trying to see if it works on Werewolves." Patrick told him.

"What did I ever do?" Gin said angrily.

"Let's review: You criticized my work for no reason, you are the serial peeper, and you set up Tsukune to take the fall, and you also used it to tear him away from Moka, whom you almost raped last night. Oh, _and_ you tried **kill us**."

"So, where are we gonna give these out?" Tsukune asked, trying to change topic.

"We'll be giving them out near a bulletin board." Mizore said. "It's in a place where a lot of people will be going."

"Is that it over there?" Kurumu asked.

"That should be it." Mizore said.

"Hey, Gin?" Patrick said. "Do we happen to get paid for doing this?"

"Why the heck would you get paid?" Gin said.

"Well, we went and risked our lives, and our wellbeing's for this newspaper. I almost got eaten by Mermaids, Tsukune could've gotten beaten to death by the girls who found him peeping, and it's a very real possibility that had we not intervened, the serial peeper, you, would've have raped Moka." Patrick said.

"Why do you ask?" Kurummu said.

"I like money. Like a lot. Very, very much. Mmm... money." Patrick seemed to glaze over in the thought of monetary value. "It's one of my few negative qualities."

"Okay, so should we start distributing the Newspapers?" Tsukune asked when the reached the bulletin board.

"I guess so. Extra! Extra! Serial peeper caught!" Mizore said.

"I forbid the newspaper to be distributed!" Gin said desperately.

"You get what you deserve." Moka said coldly.

"Moka... not you too..." He said miserably.

A girl took a newspaper that Moka was distributing, and soon an angry mob of woman, much like the one that had chased Tsukune, began hunting Gin like a wild animal. The group just laughed at the scene. Moka got up on a step-ladder to post the front page, and the rest of them continued to give out the Newspapers.

"So is this what it's like for you guys everyday?" Kurummu asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think we've been at it long enough to find a pattern." Patrick said. "Although, it appears that each time you do an article, your putting your life on the line." Kurummu laughed at what he said, and nobody bothered to tell her that Patrick was being serious.

"You know Moka," Tsukune said. "I never thought this would be reporting this sort of stuff in the Newspaper, what about you?" Tsukune turned to look at Moka, but caught, yet another, perverted view of Moka's panties.

"You can't look up right now!" Moka said, embarrassed. Moka kicked Tsukune, causing him to fall down.

"I wonder if those two will be able to get together." Mizore said to Patrick.

"Ahh, I think they just need to break the ice, so to speak, and they'll be all over each other. I've never seen such an obvious pairing." Patrick said.

Moka got off the ladder, and checked to see if Tsukune was okay. She sat on her knees, and picked him up, apologizing.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay?" She said with genuine concern. As she brought Tsukune close to her, her eyes started to glaze over. "Um... Tsukune... do you think it would be okay if I..."

"Hmm, Moka, do you want to suck my blood?" Tsukune asked.

"Hmmm... yes, it's been four days, and I'm kinda hungry." She admitted.

"It's okay." Tsukune said, exposing his neck.

"Mmmm, Tsukune, you smell really nice, thank you." Moka said, biting into his neck.

"So the rumors are true!" Kurummu exclaimed. "Moka _has_ been giving Tsukune kisses on the neck."

"Would you believe that it's against the rules to explain that?" Patrick said.

"What's to explain?"

"That Moka and Tsukune haven't even dated." Mizore said.

"Ahh, thank's Tsukune!" Moka said, revitalized.

"Y-your welcome Moka." Tsukune said, covering the bite mark.

The two of them got up, and continued to distribute the newspapers.

-----

"Hey Tsukune, I was thinking..." Moka said, after they had given out all the newspapers, and Gin had gotten a thorough beating.

"What is it Moka?"

"Well, you remember when you were stuck in bathroom, and you heard that I said I'd like us to be something... more?" She said, blushing.

"Oh, yeah, kinda..." Tsukune said.

"Well..." Moka said.

"You know Moka... I really like you too." Tsukune said. "Do you think we could kinda... you know... go out?"

"Yes! I mean, like on a date?" She said, rather nervous.

"Yeah, a date. I mean, you don't have too."

"Yes, Tsukune, I'd like very much to go on a date with you." Moka said, smiling.

"What's this I here?" Patrick said, completely interrupting the moment.

"W-where did you come from?" Moka said completely startled.

"I was walking behind you." Patrick said. "Anyway, may I suggest a nice place for you to have your date? A nice, out of the way, completely new, and a great way to ease tensions."

"Where?" Tsukune asked.

"The Fairfax movie theater!" Patrick said. "You see, I did a bit of extracarricular work, and helped Ms. Nekonome look through some junk in an old storage room. In there, I found a bunch of tapes, some new, most of them old, horror films. With some permission, I now have my own movie theater, in room 409 on Saturday's. I said to Ms. Nekonome that if I showed them to some of the students, it would help them understand how Humans see Monsters, in popular society. Most of the old classic stuff is really harmless, especially compared to half of the stuff we've been through."

"Old horror films?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, all the old black and white stuff, Frankenstein, King Kong, Godzilla, all the classics." Patrick explained.

Moka was at a loss, but Tsukune seemed interested in the idea.

"Now, let me tell you, how my Theater will help you on your date. Tsukune, one second in private." Patrick said, wrapping an arm on his shoulder. "You see, in the dark theater, it'll be easier to make a move, no-one will notice, you don't have to speak much, and Moka will grab on to you during the scary parts." Patrick let Tsukune go and turned to Moka. "Moka, a word in private if you would." Patrick then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and turned her away from Tsukune. "During the movie, you won't have to worry about having to think of anything to talk to, and it'll give you something to talk about later. And you get an excuse to hold on to Tsukune during the scary parts." Patrick let go of Moka, and faced the two of them together. "So what do you say?"

"Um.. well." Tsukune said. "Not that it doesn't sound good, but what's with the big introduction?"

"You know how I said I like money?" Tsukune nodded. "Well, you still have to pay."

"Um, how much will it be?" Moka asked.

"Let's see, $3.00 per ticket, $4.00 for a large popcorn, and $3.50 for a soda." Patrick said.

"That doesn't sound like much." Tsukune said. "What do you think Moka?"

"It sounds pretty good." Moka said.

"Good, It's on Saturday's, room 409, at 4:30." Patrick said with a smile.

-----

"Good evening people." Patrick said, greeting the moderate audience before him. Moka and Tsukune were seated, sharing some popcorn as they waited for the movie to begin.

"Before we begin, I am sure there are many who are wondering what you will be seeing tonight. We shall delve into the mysteries of the most dangerous, and mysterious of all monsters seen by Humans. The creatures of the night, beings so strong, that they can survive death numerous times. I am referring to Vampires."

Moka seemed to tense at Patrick words. She couldn't help but wonder what she would be seeing.

"Now, before we watch this film, remember, that in real fact, Vampires do not exist. If you feel, a shiver crawling down you spine, or the hairs on your neck begin to stand up, just remember, you are safe, because these creatures are of but myth. Tonight's picture, is called _Dracula_, a movie based off of the famous novel, by the Irish author, Bram Stroker. Please enjoy." Patrick walked over to the film projector, and started the movie.

It was an old movie, in black and white, and the effects were rather cheesy compared to today's, but it actually spooked a lot of the students. They seemed genuinely scared, and were shocked by how Dracula was so smooth, and suave, how he was able to seduce, and kill so easily. Moka buried her head into Tsukune's chest as Van Helsing staked Dracula. Despite the fact that the Human's won, and that the Monster died, the students seemed to think it was a happy ending.

Tsukune decided to walk Moka back to her room.

"So Moka, what did you think of the movie?" Tsukune asked.

"Well... it was rather scary, and really convincing, don't you think?" Moka said, looking at Tsukune.

"Well... it was kinda of scary, but I don't think it was as scary as some of the other stuff we've had to go through."

"Well, I have to say it was rather out of proportion." Moka said. "I mean, I still show a reflection. I can go out into the sun. And anyone's gonna die if you stab them in their heart with a wooden stake."

"Yeah, It's rather strange how things got so different from how things really are." Tsukune said.

"It's a good thing Dracula died a long time ago." Moka said.

"Wait, so Dracula actually existed?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, he's the reason Vampire's have such a bad reputation. He killed a lot of Human's for their blood. He's hated for the bad name he gave us."

"Well, Moka, I know you're nothing like him." Tsukune told her, holding on to her hand.

"Thanks Tsukune." They soon made it to the girls dormitory.

"Well Moka, I had a great time." Tsukune said, looking her in her eyes.

"Me too." Moka said. "Um... Tsukune?"

"Yeah Moka?" He said.

"Do you think we could maybe... you know... kiss?" Moka said staring into Tsukune's brown eyes.

"Umm... O-Ok." Tsukune said somewhat nervous. He had never expected that he'd get a kiss on the first date.

The two of the gradually got closer together, Moka put her arms around Tsukune's neck, and Tsukune placed his hands on her hips. Their lips touched, and it was the best feeling they ever experienced. Moka felt as though nothing mattered but this feeling, the feeling of acceptance, and of warmth, and oh so many other things.

Tsukune had, had his mind successfully blown. The feeling of Moka kissing him back was much more than he had ever imagined. He was doing his best to make sure Moka enjoyed the kiss too, but, as oblivious as he was at the moment, he couldn't tell she was enjoying it incredibly.

After a while they parted, and continued to look in the others eye.

"That was my first kiss Tsukune." Moka told him.

"Mine too." Tsukune said.

"Would you like to have a second kiss?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah."

And so they continued to smooch passionately.

----

Authors note:

Hey, sorry about accidently uploading a copy of Ch.6, don't know how that happened. Here's the real thing.

Well in this chapter, we see Tsukune and Moka: Making out. Anyway, I'm not sure how I did. Tell me what you think.


	7. Brother X Vampire

Rosario X Friends Ch7

Not much happened for the friends over the next few weeks. Tsukune and Moka started going out every now and again, and the two were almost named Yokai Academy's cutest couple. Patrick's Horror Movie Theater became quite popular, and the students were always fascinated by the plots. Kurummu certainly made things _interesting_, but it seemed as though she hasn't made a move against anyone in an attempt to create a full male harem out of the school. And of course, Mizore continued to stalk Patrick on a regular basis, and Patrick tried his best not to notice.

However, they were overdue for trouble, and it came near the end of the month, about the time when the results of some major test was done by all of the Freshman was to be displayed.

"Okay guys, you want to see what results we got?" Patrick asked.

"Sure." Moka said.

"Alright." Tsukune said.

"What do you think you guys got?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know, I probably just did alright." Moka said.

"Me, I probably didn't do so well." Tsukune said.

"Well, I don't mean to sound cocky, but I think I got a really good score." Patrick said.

"Um, Patrick, no offense but you get rather bad grades, what makes you think you'd get a high score?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, it's not because I'm stupid that I get bad grades, don't I seem like an intelligent person? I usually get bad grades because I don't do the work." Patrick told them. "Here we are, you let's see what we got."

The results were posted along a line, the worst grades at the far right, and the best at the far left. Tsukune was somewhere in the middle, Mizore was between the middle and far left, Moka had a really good score, and was at the left of the line, but as Patrick had predicted, he had gotten the best grade of them all.

"Wow Patrick, I didn't think you had it in you." Mizore said.

"Yeah, now this obviously says that the education system in this country is flawed, if I can test this well, and get such poop grades." Patrick said.

"You did really good Moka." Tsukune said. "I wish I was smart as you, you really do have it all, brains and beauty and brains." In Tsukune's opinion, the gap between their scores was too big.

"Oh, thanks Tsukune, that means a lot." Moka said, blushing horribly. "You know, if you want... maybe next time we could study together?"

"Sure Moka, I'd love that." Tsukune said.

"Hey what's that?" Mizore asked, pointing to a some commotion not too far away from them.

A bunch of big guys seemed to be teeming up on some small girl.

"Thats it, your gonna pay for that!" One of them said.

"Stop it!" Patrick said, putting himself between the bullies and the small girl. "What the heck to you think you're doing? Attacking a little girl."

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Moka said joining him. Tsukune and Mizore also joined him, now outnumbering the bullies.

"Wait a minute, your that guy from the movie theater." One of them said.

"Where do you get off attacking someone who can't fight back?" He asked him.

Some of the students nearby checking their grades noticed the commotion.

"Hey, what's going on there?"

"Aren't they those people from second class?"

"Too many witnesses." The leader commented. "We'll leave for the moment. All right let's go."

As they were leaving though, the leader commented: "Seriously, just being in the same class as that filthy race makes me want to puke."

"God, I could have died there." Patrick said relieved. Patrick turned to look at the little girl that was being bullied, she had straight brown hair that she had grown to her shoulders,

her eyes were a light violet, and was for some reason, wearing a cape, and a stereotypical witches hat. "Hey, are you okay?" Suddenly, a brass pan materialized, and hit Patrick over the head. "Where did that come from!?"

"I don't need to be saved, I could've saved myself!" The little girl yelled at him.

"Hey, he just saved you life." Tsukune said. "Don't you think you should-" Then Tsukune was hit by another brass pan, that came from nowhere.

"Hey, why are you acting like this?" Moka asked. "Can't we all just be friends? Let's start over, my name is-" Then Moka was hit by yet another brass pan.

"Ha-ha! Take that you snobs!" She said. Suddenly Mizore appeared behind, and grabbed her, making her squirm, and desperately wiggle out of Mizore's grasp.

"You shouldn't act like a brat, no one will like you." She told her.

"Let go of me, let go of me!" She yelled. "I'll make you regret this!"

"How?" Mizore asked, in a tone that almost dared her to try. Then, the girl waved a pink wind she held in her hand, and yet _another_ pan hit Mizore, the a second, and then a third, causing her to fall on the ground, her Lolipop falling out of her mouth.

"You get what you deserve!" She told them, and then ran off.

-----

"So let me get this straight." Kurummu said, trying her best to contain a smile. "You guys helped defend a little girl, who then beat all of you up?"

The Newspaper club was having a meeting, and Moka let it slip that about what happened earlier that day.

"No, that's not what happened." Patrick said. "You see, the girl was just a big brat, and a random meteor shower happened, bonking us on the head, while the girl laughed at us."

"Ha-ha, so that's what happened?" Kurummu said.

"Well, I certainly don't see how those brass pans could have gotten there." Tsukune said.

"I think it must have been space junk." Patrick said. "Piece's of satellites, or spaceships that fall off and crash to earth."

"Um, don't you think if they were falling from space, they would have killed us?" Tsukune asked.

"Well how do you think they got there? Magic?" Patrick asked him.

"Actually, I think she was a Witch." Mizore said. "I think she's that super genius kid from the next class, her name's Yukari Sendo."

"Wait, so Witche's existed too?" Tsukune asked.

"Why do you sound surprised? Kurummu surprised.

"Hey, Kurummu, I need you to come with me, there's some... supplies I need you need to help me with." Gin told her.

"Hey, avoid dark places, and locked rooms." Patrick advised her.

The two left, allowing Tsukune, Patrick, Mizore and Moka to continue talking.

"So you weren't sure that witches existed?" Moka asked.

"Well, after all I've seen so far, I would've thought witches were just superstition compared to all the deadly monsters that have almost killed me so far." Patrick said.

"He has a point." Tsukune said. "I mean, Mermaids were never man eaters in all the kids stories I've heard."

"Well, who did you think you were mercilessly killing all those centuries ago?" Mizore asked.

"Heh, that is viewed as maybe the second worst thing Humanity as a whole has done to themselves." Patrick said.

"Oh, I guess I kinda... shouldn't have said that." Mizore said, ashamedly.

"Ah, no, it's alright, we understand that over the course of history, Humans have been a bunch of jerks." Patrick said. "As for the infamous witch trials, we now think they were just Humans, just people who were odd, or different, or even just didn't agree with the church."

"I see." Moka said.

"I have a whole rant prepared, but I don't think nows the time to be on the subject." Patrick said.

"Well, Magic is real then?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, Witches are supposed to be nature spirits, so they use the elements of Nature." Moka said. "I don't know about it too much, but they're supposed to be considered to live on the border of Human and Demon."

"Huh, do you think that's why she was being bullied?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, remember what that guy said, he didn't want to even be the same class as that 'filthy species'." Mizore recalled.

"I guess that makes sense." Tsukune thought.

"Yeah, on the one hand, the Humans used to publicly execute them, and on the other, there's no way to tell them from regular Humans by the Demons." Patrick said.

"Get off of me you pervert!" The friends heard from outside the room.

"Gin's back." Mizore said.

Soon Kurummu walked through the door, behind her, a thoroughly beaten Gin.

"You think he would learn." Moka commented.

"So what were talking about while I was gone?" Kurummu asked.

"Well, we've still been talking about the little girl, we think she's Yukari Sendo." Tsukune said.

"I heard about her, she's supposed to be real smart, but really selfish. She gets teased by her classmates. It's probably because she acts like she's better then everyone else." Kurummu said.

"Well you can't believe everything you hear, right?" Moka said.

"Piece of wisdom: Believe half of what you see, and none of what you hear." Patrick said.

"But still, we helped her out while she was being bullied, and she hit us with brass pans." Mizore pointed out.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" Tsukune said. "I'm gonna find her, and have a talk with her, try to be her friend, she must be rather lonely."

"Wow Tsukune, that's rather mature." Kurummu said.

"Ah, really?" Tsukune asked. "Well, I just think it would be better if I made a friend instead of an enemy."

------

"Hey, Patrick?" Moka asked.

Patrick was looking through the old films, trying to decide which one he would be using next Saturday.

"Hey Moka, which do you think would be better, Frankenstein, or Them!" He asked. "Frankenstein is based of the book by Mary Shelly, it's about a scientist that created a creature made out of the different reanimated body parts he had stolen from a graveyard, and Them! is based on what the world would be like if Ants got just a little bit bigger."

"Um I really wouldn't know." She said. "But I wanted to ask you where Tsukune was, I wanted to hand back his notebook, he left it at my room after our study-date last night."

"Todays the what? The 30th?" He asked.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" She said.

"It means it's the end of the month. Todays the day that the bus comes back." Patrick said. "He told me he had written a bunch of letters to his parents, and he came over to ask me if there was anything I wanted to send anything to my folks while he was on the way."

"So he went over to the bus stop?" She asked.

"No, I pointed him over to the postbox." Patrick said. "It's just down the hall, go down the stairs, and outside the door on the left."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

-----

"Okay, so this is Youkai Academy?" Max asked the bus driver.

_"Yes, but be careful, this is a very scary place." _ The Bus driver warned him.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Max said. _'Can't be any worse than this guy.'_

_"One question."_ The bus driver said. _"Don't you think you're a little young to be going to a High school?"_

"Oh, I'm not attending, just dropping of some of my brother's stuff." He explained. Max stepped off of the bus, and on to the cliff overlooking a red-colored see._ 'I heard that algae and plankton can color the water like that, but that's supposed to be in the middle of the ocean, isn't it?'_

_"Oh, and one other thing." _The Bus driver told him. _"The bus schedule is based on month, so you better finish up you're business by tomorrow, or you'll be stuck here for a month."_

"Wait, what?" He asked. The driver just closed, and drove back into the extra dark tunnel. "Great, now what?"

-----

"Okay, so I'm stuck in a place I know nothing about, with hardly anyone I know how to relate with." Max thought aloud. "What do I do now?"

Max had made it through the woods with no problems, and was now in front of a school building, the sun now setting. He then saw a girl his age, setting next a wall, crying. She was dressed oddly dressed, she wore a cape, and a witches hat. Max decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked the girl

"Go away!" She told him.

Max ignored her, and sat down next to her. "I told you to go away!" The girl said, still crying.

"I want to help." He said. "I'm not the kind of person to see someone hurting, and just walk away."

"Well I don't want your help." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked the girl. "I'm willing to listen if you have something to say."

"D-do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Sure, let's start over, my name is Max Fairfax." He said offering her his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My names Yukari Sendo." She said, shaking his hand to look him in his face. He had brown hair, and soft green eyes. His face was just beginning to mature.

_'She's cute.'_ He thought. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Yukari, you have a very nice name."

"Thanks." She said.

"So why were you crying?" He asked her.

"I'm feeling very lonely. No one here cares about me, they just want me gone."

"So, are you actually enrolled here in this school?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman here."

"Wow, how old are you."

"Eleven." Yukari answered.

"Hey, you're the same age as me!" Max said. "You must be really smart! I bet your parents are proud of you."

"Yeah, they are." Yukari said. "But, everyone here is jealous of me. I'm so smart, and everything is so easy for me, they all pick on me."

"Ah I see. Me, I'm not as smart, I only get average grades. My brothers, they're real smart. Always give me good advice."

"Really? I don't have any brothers, or any sisters." Yukari said.

"Hmm? Well, having siblings has its good and bad qualities." Max told her. "Like at dinner, we always fight over who gets the last piece of Pizza, and we have to schedule our baths too. But I always have someone to turn to when I'm in trouble, or someone to talk to."

"I wish I had a brother." Yukari said.

"Did I make you feel better?" Max asked her.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Hey, Yukari, would you mind if I ask you a favor?" Max said. " You get your own room at an academy, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Yukari said.

"It's getting dark, and the creepy bus driver who brought me here said the bus doesn't come back until tomorrow." He explained. "I need a place to sleep, and I have no idea where my brother is, I came here to give him some of his stuff you see."

"Are you asking me to, like a sleep over?"

"I guess, I mean, I don't want to intrude, I'm sure I can find somewhere else to sleep if I have to."

"Sure, why not." She said. "You're kinda cute, and I've never had a sleep over."

"Me?" Max asked, disbelieving. "Cute?"

----

"Hey, your Yukari right?" Tsukune asked, talking to the young girl that he had helped yesterday. He was in the class across from his during Homeroom.

"What does it matter to you?" She said.

"Well, I think we met yesterday, you were being picked on, but when I tried to help you, you hit me and my friends on our heads with brass pans." Tsukune said.

"I didn't need your help!" She told him. "I can fight my own battles."

"Yeah, but I just wanted us to be friends, we really don't need to fight, and be enemies, do we?"

"Why would you care?" She asked. "You don't really care, you're just want me to stop bugging you."

"Well that would be nice, but-"

"Save it!" She said. "I don't need your help." She brought out a pink wand, waved it around a few times, and suddenly, a whole manner of supplies came our of a closet at the end of the room, staplers, hole punchers, scissors, and a manner of sharpened pencils came out of them, and flew towards Tsukune.

"Oh crud!" Tsukune yelled, running out into the hallway, where he was followed by the supplies. Yukari just laughed at him.

"Serves him right!" She said, laughing her head off.

-----

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Moka asked, helping put on a bandage on his cheek in the school clinic. She had fed on Tsukune earlier, and was able to keep the urges to suck his blood again, back.

"Yeah, it could've been worse, the staplers could've been loaded." Tsukune said.

"Don't lie Tsukune, it hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Moka asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I feel like I went through hell. I don't think I've ever felt this lousy before." Tsukune confessed.

"It's okay, I'll help take care of you." Moka said, giving him a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better.

"Thanks Moka." Tsukune said blushing.

-----

"Oh, hey Yukari." Max said, as he saw the girl crouching under a window.

"Shh!" She said, motioning for him to come closer. "I'm about to play a prank on these two."

"Really, how?" Max said. "One of my brothers is really good with explosives, he knows so much, we can't leave him in the kitchen unsupervised."

"I'm gonna use this." Yukari said, showing him a doll made of straw and string with a piece of paper for it's face.

"What is that, a Voodoo doll?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is!" She whispered.

"Did you know that Voodoo originated in Africa?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. Anyway, I'm about to use it on this couple in there." She told him.

"How are you gonna do that, magic?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She said. "I _am _a witch." She said, as she placed a hair inside the doll. "Watch this." She twisted one of the dolls arms, causing it to hit itself in it's face. Max heard the sound of a punch landing, and a girls voice saying:

"Tsukune, are you alright!?"

"Yeah, why did I just punch myself in the face?"

Yukari caused the doll to hit itself in the face a few more times, causing the poor guy in there to do so as well.

"Here, why don't you fondle those girls big breasts!" She said, making the doll move it's hands into the air in a circular motion.

"Tsukune! W-what are you doing!"

"I don't know!! My arms are moving on their own!"

"You-you can't stop?" She asked, her breath starting to come from gasps.

"Hey." A new voice said. "...am I interrupting something?"

"I think now is a good time to leave." Max said, taking Yukari's hand, and running.

-----

"You know Moka, I think it's really nice of you to be helping me like this." Tsukune said.

"Don't be silly Tsukune." She said. "I want make sure you healthy and happy."

"Thats really considerate Moka, thank you." Tsukune said.

"Your welcome Tsukune." Moka said, looking Tsukune in his eyes. Even though they had been going out for awhile, they still treated every kiss as their first one.

"Moka, do you want to..."

"Make out?" She asked inching closer.

"Yeah." Tsukune said, staring deep into her eyes. Moka pressed her lips against Tsukune, kissing him hotly. It seemed to Tsukune that it was more intense than any of the other kisses she had given him before.

Too soon they had to part, forced to breath, breaking up the couple. Suddenly for no apparent reason, Tsukune curled his hand into a fist, and punched himself in the face.

"Tsukune!? Are you alright?" Moka asked in deep concern.

"Yeah, why did I just hit myself?" Tsukune said completely bewildered. Suddenly Tsukune gave himself a left hook, then a right, and another right, before he stopped.

"Tsukune are you okay?" Moka asked. Suddenly Tsukune arms shot up, and grabbed Moka's breasts, squeezing them, completely taking Moka by surprise.

"Tsukune! W-what are doing!" She asked, his hands beginning to massage them, making Moka feel like never before.

"I don't know!! My arms are moving on their own!!" Tsukune said, clearly panicking. Had either of them been able to pay attention, they could've heard snickering coming from under the windowsill.

"You-you can't stop?" Moka asked, almost starting to moan at Tsukune's touch. A small naughty part of her mind was thinking it wouldn't be a bad thing if he couldn't.

They heard a knock on the door, and Mizore came in to see Moka and Tsukune... well...

"... am I interrupting something?" She asked. "I'll just leave." She said, turning to leave.

"Wait no! Mizore help!!" Tsukune said.

"Hey, what's going..." Patrick came into the room, seeing Tsukune, still fondling Moka. "... on. Well then..."

"Help! My arms are moving on there own!" Tsukune said. Moka finally freed herself from Tsukune's grasp, and tried to get away, but as she did, Tsukune grabbed her by her hips, grabbing on to her panties and pulling them down. "NO!!! IT' NOT MY FAULT!!!"

Patrick covered his eyes, as a small breeze came from the window.

"You know, what you two do in your spare time really isn't any of our business, so we'll just leave." Patrick said.

"NO! You gotta tie me up, I can't control my arms, please!"

-----

"Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-haha! That was the funniest prank I've ever pulled." Yukari said, laughing her head off. Yukari then moved the arms of the doll in a downward motion.

"That thing really works." Max said in awe.

"Of course it works." Yukari said.

"So you really _are_ a Witch!" Max said.

"What of it?" She asked.

"That's awesome!" Max said.

"It is?" Yukari said in surprise.

"Of course it is! I've never met an actual Witch before!" Max said.

"You haven't?"

"No, I'm just glad you're one of the Good Witches, not one of those bad ones that eat kids."

"Eww, why would I eat children?"

"Like in the stories. The bad Witches eat Human children, but the Good ones are all nice and cute." He explained.

"You say that like your a Human."

"Well I'm certainly not an elf." Max said.

"W-wait, so you are a Human?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, of course I am? Don't I look like one?" He asked.

"You? A Human?" She said, scared. "No Human should be able to get into the school!"

"What do you mean?" Max said confused. "My big brother got into this school."

"No, all Humans are killed on the spot!" She told him.

"M-my brother is dead?" Max asked. "Yukari, you got to-"

"Stay away from me!" She shouted at him.

"W-what's wrong?" Max said.

"I thought you wanted to be my friend." She said, beginning to cry. "Humans and Demons can't be friends, it just can't happen!"

"What are you talking about?" Max said. "I still want to be your friend."

"No! That doesn't happen!" She shouted. "My Papa told me what Humans do to Witches, you burn them! You kill them! You murder us!"

"Yukari, I'm not like that." Max tried to tell her, but to no avail.

"No! All humans are the same!" She shouted, running away.

----

Yukari kept running, and running, until she couldn't run any more, and she didn't bother looking where she was going, something she regretted when she bumped into someone, and fell on to the ground.

"Hey, that really hurt! Watch where you going you idiot!" She yelled into someone.

"Well, compared to you, we really are idiots, aren't we?" Yukari looked up to see her Class President, also the same person that had been bullying her before.

"This brat needs to be knocked down a peg, don't you think boss?" One of his cohorts said.

"Wow, the class President sure is angry." Another of his accomplices said.

"Get out of the way, I'm in no mood for this!" She told them.

"Too bad." The Class President. "It's time you've been punished for all disruptions you've caused." He said, grabbing her by her wrist, and lifted her into the air.

-----

"Okay," Patrick said, finishing up the knot on Tsukune's wrists. "Tsukune just started hitting himself, and fonlding Moka's breasts?"

"Um... yeah, basically." Moka said, blushing profusely.

"Yeah know, I was going to ask for help for the Movie Theater." Patrick said. "But this is worthy _so_ much more attention."

"What are we going to do?" Mizore asked. "Cut off Tsukune's arms?"

"I'd rather keep my arms." Tsukune said.

"Well, maybe we could-"

"PATRICK! PATRICK! PATRICK WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"Who could that be?" Tsukune asked.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a younger version of Patrick.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He said pointing at Patrick.

"Who's that?" Mizore asked.

"Max?" Patrick said. "What the heck are you doing here? Wait, you gotta get out of here now!"

"Look, I need you, come on." The little guy grabbed his arm and started pulling.

"Who's this?" Moka asked.

"It's my little brother." Patrick said. "What is it that you want?" He asked him.

"Look, I'll answer on the way, we can't just stay here!" He told him. "If you guys want to come, then hurry up!" Patrick followed his little brother, Mizore, Moka and Tsukune following, Tsukune trying to undo the knots on his wrists.

"Okay, tell us what's the big deal?" Patrick said.

"I came to drop off some of your stuff, and I met this girl my age, her name is Yukari. She found out I was a Human, so she ran away. I tried to follow her, but them she was taken by these big guys. They said they were going to punish, and brought her into the woods. They looked like they were going to hurt her!"

-----

The guys went and threw Yukari into a tree in a misty region of the woods.

"What are you doing?' She asked them.

"Shut up already." One of them said. "Man, even hearing you talk is too troublesome. You truly are a filthy creature."

In the mist, she could barely see the transformations that took place, she couldn't see they're teeth elongate, or claws grow from their fingernails. She couldn't see they're skin turn into a slimy green, of a scaly frill emerge from their scalps where they're hair was receding. The mist obscured the tail that erupted from the base of their spine, or they're eyes turn in slitted and yellow.

Yukari readied her wand, trying to ready herself.

"Our class doesn't need a snot-nosed kid like you, stinking up the air." The Class President told her.

Yukari waved her wand to perform a spell to defend herself, but one of them grabbed it in his mouth, and crushed it into a thousand tiny fragments.

"That tasted disgusting." He said, spitting out the fragments in his mouth.

"How should we take care of her boss?" One of them asked.

"Let's eat her, no one will notice in this fog."

The Class President opened his mouth wide, and let a long forked tongue flit through his teeth.

"You're right, eating such a spoiled brat would be a nice change in tastes."

"No... No! Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" The Class President said, raising his claws to strike. Before the blow could land, Max came from nowhere, and took the blow into his back.

"M-Max?" She said completely shocked. Max grabbed her arm, and ran into the mists, despite the deep red gashes in his back.

"Where did that brat come from?" One of them asked.

"Doesn't matter, we'll just eat him too." Suddenly the one that said this was struck by a rock to the head.

"No one threatens my little brother." Patrick told him, wielding another rock in his hand.

"What! Now you're going to get!" The guy said, chasing after him into the mists.

-----

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Yukari said, struggling against Max's grasp. Max placed his hand over her mouth, and told her to shush.

"What do you think is gonna be worse? Me? Or those three Lizardmen back there?" He asked. He let go of her mouth, and her wrist, but she didn't try to run.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. "Human's are supposed to hate all Demons!"

Max sat down against a tree, clutching his side. "Sit down." He told her. She sat down in front of him, and Max took her hand and matched up his fingertips with his.

"Ten fingers, ten toes." He said. "We don't have to point out what's different about each other, what separates us. We can't expect any progress, if we are always tearing at each others throats over the littlest things. If we keep that up, not just Humans, not just Witches, but all people, if we keep it up, soon there will be none of us left. Yukari, it's what we have in common that brings us together, and our differences that make us strong."

"So you really don't care that I'm a witch?" She asked.

"Yukari, I expect no more of you, than I would of myself." He told her. "Not all Humans are the same, just like I'm sure not every Witch is the same. We didn't just do horrible things to Witches, we have also done horrible things to ourselves. Slavery, we put a price on our fellow man, and treated them like property, the colonists in the ancient Aztec civilizations were hailed as gods, and they used the opportunity to ransack the their empires, and just 60 years ago, a group of people, were mercilessly slaughtered, because the reason all the suffering of just one country was pinned on them. They were carted away from their families, and homes, like animals, and like animals, they were put up the slaughter, exterminated, because the problems of their country had been put on them for no reason."

"Why?" Yukari asked, gripped by his words.

"The people who did it, thought that they were the perfect Humans, they deserved to do what they wanted, and these other people needed to die, because they were a disease. Just like they had done to Witches centuries before. But Humans are not all that bad. Slavery has been abolished in the modern world, the people who ransacked the ancient cities are viewed as the murderers they were, and as for the slaughtering that happened way back when? The leaders were tried for the first time for crimes against Humanity. We're not just one way."

"I see. Thanks for helping me Max." Yukari said.

"Thanks, now do you think you can help me with these scars?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, what should I do?" She asked.

Max took off his shirt exposing the three gashes in his back. "The wound needs to be cleaned. You have any water?"

"No, could I use my spit?" She asked.

"As long as you can get the blood off." He told her. Yukari began wiping the blood off of his back, spitting on her palms to help wipe it off. "Okay I think that's it." She said.

"Okay, now you need to cover it. Can you tear up your cape into strips." He asked.

"My cape was a gift from my mom." She told him.

"You don't have to use that." He said.

"No, I have two." Yukari tore up pieces of her cape, and wrapped them around Max's wound. "You didn't have to take that hit you know." She said.

"I'm not a person to see someone get hurt when I can prevent it either." He said.

"Your a good person you know that?" She said.

"Thanks."

"That should do it." She said. Max took a moment to look at his back, the makeshift bandages would do. Max put his shirt back on. "Come on." He said getting up. "We need to find my brother and his friends."

"Max, they destroyed my wand, without it, I'm as powerless as you are." She told him.

"It doesn't matter, we just have to find them, and get out of these woods he told her."

"But, they'll kill us!" She said.

"Yeah, and they'll kill them too if we just run away." Max said. The two of them wandered through the mists, moving slowly and quietly.

"Hey look!" She said spotting a shadow in the fog. "I know that girl, hey-" Max placed hi hand over her mouth.

"Those Lizardmen might also be here." He whispered. "We have to be quiet." Max walked slowly through the fog, and tapped the girl on her shoulder, causing here to quickly turn around and almost scream had she not been shiushed in time.

"Yukari?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"And your Patrick's little brother right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Max said.

"We haven't been introduced properly, I'm Moka." Moka then noticed the blood dripping from Max's sides. "Oh no, your bleeding." Moka took a hankerchef out of her pocket, and wiped it away.

"It's okay, Yukari helped patch me up." He told her.

"Odd..." She said. "I don't feel hungry at all..."

"Um... what was that?" He asked, nervous.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Moka said quickly.

"Ah there you are!" One of the Lizardmen said, coming out of the fog. "I'm gonna eat you up, you look so juicy!" Suddenly he was hit by a rock to the forehead, and Patrick came from nowhere to help them run away.

"Hey ugly, I've seen bettter looking people at an ugly convention!" He yelled behind his back as they ran. "Max, what the heck were you even _thinking_ pulling off that crazy stunt of yours?"

"Hey don't talk down to him like that, he saved my life!" Yukari told him.

"He's my little brother, it's my job to do that." Patrick said, coming to a stop, having lost the big lizard.

"That's your big brother?" Yukari asked him. Max nodding.

"Where's Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Your standing on him." Patrick said. True enough, as Moka looked down she saw the lifeless body of Tsukune lying under her feet.

"Ah! Tsukune arw you alright?" She asked, crouching on the ground holding on to him.

"Relax," Mizore said, appearing out of nowhere, scaring everyone out of their wits, aside from Patrick, who was half-expecting it. "he just hit his head on a low tree branch, and got knocked out."

"Big Bro, does this happen to you a lot?" Max asked Patrick.

"Having monsters trying to kill me, or Mizore appearing from nowhere?" He asked.

"The getting killed."

"Oh, every now and again."

"There you all are!" The leader of the three Lizardmen said, his two lackeys on either side, said. "Well, it's a looks like it's a banquet tonight, eh boys?"

"Dibs on that pink-haired girl!" One of them said. "She looks delicious!"

Suddenly the temperature dropped. "Hey, did anyone notice a-" Max said, before turning Mizore transformed, Ice claws and all. "Um, what exactly is she?" He asked.

"I'll tell you if we don't get eaten." Patrick asked. "Mizore, can't you just freeze them?"

"The fog makes it very difficult." She told him. "It's very humid, so it's hard to do anything."

"Okay, I've been wanting to test this out anyway." Patrick said. "Moka, come here."

Moka came closer to Patrick, still holding onto Tsukune. "Okay let's hope this works." Patrick grabbed the Rosario on Moka's neck, hoping it would snap, but the it stayed firmly attached to the chain connecting it to her neck. "Yeah, that figures."

"What are we gonna do?" Moka asked, as the Lizardmen came closer.

"Let's eat!" Their leader said.

"Plan B." Patrick then grabbed the unconscious Tsukune's wrist, and wrapped his fingers around the Rosario, and pulled, this time the cross successfully coming off.

"Well what does that d-" Max said, before an explosion of demonic energy washed through the forest, clearing most of the fog, but as Max looked up, the sun was gone, replaced by a blood red moon. He felt waves of the energy, clutching at his heart, filling it with dread, and fear.

He turned to see Moka transforming, her hair turned into a stark silver, and as she stood up, she seemed much taller than the Moka he saw before, just by the way she now carried herself. She opened her eyes, and a pair of red, slitted irises looked out from her eye sockets.

Her mere presence radiated malcontent, and arrogance.

"Normally the Rosario seals this Moka. You met Yin Moka before," Patrick explained. "but when it comes off, Yang Moka comes out."

"Stand down you inferior beings!" She told them.

"Wait, so this is what she's really like?" Max asked.

"Kinda." Mizore said. "Their actually two different people."

"Dyed hair is against the school rules!" The head of the group said. "That skirt is also way too short, your going to be punished accordingly!"

"These guys are really stupid." Mizore said.

"Huh, what happened?" Tsukune said, finally coming to.

"Ah, you woke up just in time." Patrick said.

Moka ran at them, kicking the two lackey's in the jaw, moving too fast to be seen. She then did an upward kick on the two, and flung them into the trees, being hung like laundry out to dry.

"Th-that's a legendary Demon, a super Vampire!" Yukari said, finally recovering her voice.

"That's a Vampire?" Max asked. "Since when were Vampires able to kick but like that?"

"H-how could she do that?" The leader said in awe. "Within a moment? I couldn't even see it."

"So you had to bring two of your buddies with you to fight a little girl?" Moka asked, appearing behind him. "It is only those who are truly weak who bully those that won't ask for help. You pitiful trash."

The leader suddenly jumped three feet in the air, and tried to put some distance between him and Moka. "You're power is against the school rules!" He then lunged to attack her, teeth first, but Moka kicked him in his mouth, breaking each of his teeth, and kicking him past Tsukune & Company. and into a pond that had been concealed by the fog.

"Okay from unsealing to the end, that took about a minute." Patrick said, looking at his watch.

"What are you talking about?" Mizore asked.

"I'm timing these from now on." He answered.

"So stuff like this has happened before?" Max asked.

"Actually I'd have to say this is... fourth." Mizore answered for him.

"Well, this is to be expected of Moka." Tsukune said.

"Why did you do this?" Yukari asked. "After the way I treated you all?"

"I saw those guys taking you, and I found my brother so we could help you. His friends wanted to help too." Max said.

"Like I said before, I'd rather be friends than enemies." Tsukune said.

"We all wanted to help." Mizore said.

"You guys..." Yukari said, speechless. She began to cry, and sniffle, so Max laid his arm around her shoulder to make her feel better, making Yukari grab on to him, and cry into his shoulder. Max tried to ignore the pain in his back.

-----

"You know, what I can't figure out, is that the leader of those guys was the Class President." Patrick said. "Makes you wonder what their slogan was. Vote for me, or I'll eat you."

Mizore laughed a little at his joke. The friends, Patrick, Tsukune, Mizore, and Yin Moka, were walking on the path that lead to the bus stop, along with Max and Yukari. Yukari was wearing her second cape, and Patrick had gotten proper health care, and his shirt had been fixed up so good by the sewing club, it looked brand new.

"Let's just hope we don't have to deal with something like that for a while." Moka said.

"You know it makes me wonder, if someone who's supposed to be a leader, if he acts like he can do whatever he wants, what does that say about the world?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, Democracy, even on a local level, is designed so that, by nature, cannot become corrupt." Patrick said.

"Still, those guys aren't in charge anymore, so that's a good thing." Yukari told them. "You know, I went to class, and apologized to the whole class, and they went and made fun of me, and everyone stood up for me."

"That's great Yukari." Max said. "Hey, while I'm here, can I just clear something up?"

"What is it" Tsukune asked.

"Okay, you're a Vampire, but you have your powers sealed by that cross your wearing, right?" He asked Moka.

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Okay, Yukari is a Witch, and you" He said facing Mizore. "are a 'Ice Woman'. What exactly is that?"

"I did some research, they're supposed to be of Japanese origin, they're said to be incredibly beautiful, but use their looks to lure weary travelers to their deaths." Patrick said.

"So your from Japan?" Max asked.

"My family is, we actually own a Ski resort in the Rockies." She said. "Don't you think that research is a little inaccurate though?"

"Hey, the origin of the Vampire myth was thought to be based on the real life person, 'Vlad the Impaler', who impaled his enemies on a stick." Patrick pointed out.

"Um, well... that guy actually was a Vampire." Moka said.

"Well still, I'm just saying, that over the centuries, fact and fiction have separated slightly." Patrick pointed out.

"Okay then." Max said. "What's he then?" He asked, pointing to Tsukune.

"Oh, he's the scariest monster of all!" Patrick said. "He eats children."

Soon they arrived at the bus stop, and everyone was saying their goodbyes to Max.

"Well, eat, drink, and be merry, because you've lived to see another day. And say hello to Daniel for me." Patrick said.

"It was nice to see you, I hope we meet again." Moka said.

"Yeah, you know how to hold your own." Mizore said.

"Um... nice to have met you." Tsukune said.

"Um... Max?" Yukari said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything." Max said.

"I WUUUUUUV YOU!!" She said, hugging him tightly. "The way you took that blow, I was overwhelmed by your maturity! You don't care that I'm a Witch, and I don't care that your Human! Your so smart, and wise, and you really care about me, I've completely fallen for you!"

"I... really like you too Yukari, I promise I'll write." He said.

"Promise?" She asked. "I'm really sad you have to go."

"I promise I'll write every day." He said. "I guess I have to go now." Max turned to get on the bus, and soon the doors closed.

"I just had the weirdest sense of Deja Vu." Patrick muttered.

"Hey! Before I forget, I left your laptop in your room!" Max shouted halfway out a window.

"Wait, you brought my Laptop with you?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, did you think I came here just to get killed?" He said as the bus left through the tunnel.

"Ah, finally!" Patrick said.

"You have a Laptop?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, I had to sweat blood to afford it, but it was worth it. It has my entire life on it." He said.

"Hey, you guys?" Yukari said. "I heard your all in the same club, do you think I could join? You all seem like great friends."

"I'd really like for her to be in." Tsukune said. "Don't you guys think so? We'd love to have you in, but that's up to the club head, be careful, he's a real pervert though. We'll put in a good word for you."

"Thank you!" Yukari said.


	8. Gym Monster X Vampire

Rosario X Friends Ch8

Patrick had always hated Gym, but at Yokai Academy made it even worse than normal. Mr. Kotsubo, the Gym teacher, seemed to enjoy making the students, especially the less than athletic ones, such as Patrick and Tsukune, work themselves into an early grave.

And today's Gym Period was about to start off one of the worst days in Patrick's life.

"Okay, first your gonna do 100 sit-ups in 60-seconds, then I want you to run 10-miles on the track, and then you have to partner up and wrestle." Mr. Kotsubo said, eliciting moans from almost every student present. "Komiya Saizou with Patrick Fairfax."

"Saizou?" Patrick asked. "Tsukune, did you-" Patrick turned to Tsukune, but bumped into a very solid chest of someone a good 2 feet taller than him. Patrick looked up at the head belonging to the chest, and saw the still scary face belonging to Saizou. "Saizou! Good to see you, I was expecting to first see you in Homeroom. So, you're out of the Hospital, how's that concussion of yours?"

"Look here twerp." Saizou, said, picking him up by the collar of his gym uniform. "If you think I'm letting you off easy after what you did to me the first day, your delusional."

"Quick question, how much of the fight do remember?" Patrick asked.

"What does it matter to you?" He said, shaking him violently.

_'Good, if he remembered that I let it slip that I was Human, I'd already be dead.'_ Patrick thought.

Patrick turned his head, looking for Tsukune, and gave him a pleading look when he saw him. Tsukune just gave him a look of pity, and went to the mats to do the sit ups with his partner.

Saizou dropped Patrick on the ground, causing him to fall on his but, and walked towards the mat.

"Um, Mr. Kotsubo, can I switch partners?" Patrick asked.

"Why, is there some sort of problem with the two of you together?" Mr. Kotsubo said, as if he didn't know.

"Whatever, why the heck did I bother..." Patrick muttered.

Saizou laid down on the mat, Patrick holding on to Saizou's feet. Mr. Kostubo signaled to start, and miraculously, Saizou managed to do all two-hundred sit ups in the miniscule time-frame, though he was one of the few to do so.

_'Okay, think, the longer I stay here with Saizou doing push-ups, the larger the chance he's gonna try to maim me, and there's no way he'll actually count it if I somehow do the number of push-ups in time. So the only way to make sure I can get out of this quickly, is to make him want him to get rid of me, though not in a violent, or bloody way.'_ Patrick thought.

Patrick laid down on the mat, Saizou having a tight grip on his feet. Kotsubo set the signal to start, and Patrick started on his plan.

"So, you actually don't remember the fight?" Patrick asked, starting the push-ups.

"Shut up, or I'll make you shut up." Saizou told him.

"You know, I didn't even do anything really, actually it was Moka and Mizore that did it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Saizou said, tightening his grip on Patricks feet.

"I mean, that everyone thinks that it was Tsukune that did all the fighting, but actually, you were beaten up by a girl." Patrick said, ignoring the pain in his feet. "It'd be really bad for a guy like you if something like that got around. Especially if it was put in the School Newspaper."

Saizou grimaced, and as the 60 seconds finished, Saizou let go of his feet, and let him join the other kids who had finished in time. Eventually some of the students managed to finish, but the other half, including Tsukune, didn't finish in time, and got an F for the day.

"Alright, get on the track, every 5 laps on the track is a mile, so run around the track 50 times." He told them, as they lined up. He signaled for them to start.

Mr. Kotsubo grinned as some of the weaker students began to wheeze as they ran.

It's not like Yokai Academy didn't have odd teachers, Patrick was convinced that their English and Homeroom teacher was part Cat, and their Math teacher was... well, she was sort of a flirt. With the students.

Regardless, Patrick was convinced that the worst of the entire staff, was Mr Kotsubo. If it wasn't bad enough that he worked everyone to the extreme limit, but the Students were convinced he was a Pedophile.

"Tsukune, do you think we're gonna live to see tomorrow?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know." Tsukune said. "Now that Saizou's back..."

Patrick thought for a moment before saying, "I think I'm starting to see a pattern. First day, Saizou almost kills us, week later, Mermaids try to kill us, week after that, Gin goes feral, two weeks after that, three lizardmen try to kill us."

"So it's like once a week these guys try to kill us?" Tsukune asked, trying to keep up a proper pace.

"What I don't like, is that it was two weeks since the Lizardmen incident, and it's Friday." Patrick told him.

Patrick eventually finished the run, and collapsed on the ground, soon joined by Tsukune, some of the last students to do so. Patrick stared at the blue sky, trying to remember when last he felt anything his legs.

Mr. Kotsubo looked over the collapsed students as though they were Cockroaches.

"Get up, you still have to partner up on the wrestling mats." He told them.

"Please, please, please, for the love of God, don't pair me up with someone's who's going to try to kill me." Patrick prayed.

"Tsukune Aono is to be paired with Rico Sanchez." He said. Tsukune was rather lucky, Rico wasn't that tough, or mean, he was nice enough.

"Patrick Fairfax is to be paired with Chopper Rikishi." Mr. Kotsubo said.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Patrick asked, trying to get up.

"What's the big deal, step down." Kotsubo told him, looking at him almost disgusted.

"That guy's from the Professional Wrestling Club! The last guy he fought broke both his arms, and his legs, and the guy before that was sent back in a full body cast!" Patrick said.

"You're talking as if I cared for your well being." He said. "Go to the mat over there, and try not to die."

"I am going to die now. I am going to totally die now!" Patrick moaned.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, it's not like he's gonna act as though this is an actual Wrestling match." Tsukune said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, that's what the kid who bumped him in the hallway thought." Patrick said. "Remember the kid they found stuffed in a Urinal?"

"He did that?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I learned all this stuff when I though about Interviewing the Pro Wrestling Club." Patrick told him.

Patrick walked up to the mat, trying his best to keep his legs locked, and not collapse on the spot. He looked up at the kid who was literally twice his size, with muscles that looked like they could lift an elephant.

"So, Pipsqueak, I heard you beat up Saizou on your first day here." Chopper said, sizing him up.

"No, I'm not one to fight, I use my words as my weapons." Patrick said.

"Well, anyway, that's one of the rumors." Chopper told him. "I expect that you come at me with all you got."

"And I hope you don't break any of my bones." Patrick responded.

Mr. Kotsubo signaled for them to start, and the first thing Chopper did was rush at Patrick at the speed of charging Rhinoceros. Patrick ducked in between his legs, and as he got up, Chopper turned around to charge at him again.

"Hey! Be careful there!" Patrick said after dodging another Chopper again.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." Chopper told him. "Mr. Kostsubo said he'd give me extra credit if you get hurt."

"Oh in that case..." Patrick turned to run, pretty fast considering he had to run 20 miles.

"Come on, give me a challenge hear, don't run." Chopper said, chasing after him.

_'ImgoingtodieImgoingtodieImgoingtodieImgoingtodie!!!!!'_ Patrick screamed in his head. He kept running, dodging the other students wrestling on the mats, Chopper following him.

Soon Patrick ran out of breath, and tried using his smaller size to his advantage to dodge him. After awhile it seemed to work but every time Chopper struck at Patrick and missed, which caused a crater to form in the place he had hit instead, the angrier he got.

After awhile, he got so angry, he yelled: "OKAY, IF YOUR NOT GONNA FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY, AND RUN AWAY, I'M NOT GONNA HOLD BACK!!"

Then he turned into his true self, long spine appeared on her back, and his muscles doubled in size, ripping his shirt, and almost, but thankfully not, ripping his shorts off. He doubled in size, now becoming as large as a small building, his neck disappearing between his shoulders, and teeth growing longer and pointed, and horns growing from his forehead.

"ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY NOW?!!" He bellowed.

"No, I'm gonna run some more." Patrick said, now running as fast as his handicapped legs could carry him.

Everyone on the mats retreated to a safe distance away from Chopper, even Tsukune.

Tsukune turned to Mr Kotsubo to ask for help. "Mr. Kotsubo, he's gonna kill him if you don't stop them!"

"You win the obvious statement of the day award." Mr. Kotsubo said.

"Come on, there's no way that Patrick is gonna survive him!"

"Maybe it'll encourage students to try hard in Gym."

Tsukune looked at Mr. Kotsubo, and to Patrick and Chopper, and back to Mr. Kotsubo, before running into the fray to help Patrick himself.

Back with the assembled gym students, Saizou chuckled to himself. "Heh, that idiot is actually trying to help. At this rate, their both gonna die. Two birds with one stone." Then Saizou was coated in a thick layer of Ice.

"I never did like you." Mizore said, fully transformed, walking into the fray herself.

-------

Patrick was gasping for breath, and his adrenaline levels were low. He was hiding behind a bench, along with Tsukune, similarly drained, trying to regain something before Chopper grabbed the bench, and continued on his rampage.

Soon, Chopper ripped the bench from the ground, and tossed it somewhere, maybe 50 feet away. Tsukune and Patrick tried to run again, but both of them fell to the ground, completely drained. The best they could was turn around to look at Chopper as they ended their lives.

"It's been nice knowing you." Tsukune said.

"Ditto." Patrick responded.

Before Chopper could smash the two of them out of existence, a wall of Ice materialized between them, and while Chopper smashed through it with no problem, it gave time for Patrick and Trukune to roll out of the way of his fist, and survive.

Suddenly, Mizore, like a ninja, appeared and scooped the two of them, hauled them over her shoulder, and ran as fast as she could, which was certainly faster then either of the two could run, even if they were properly rested.

"Is this Mizore?" Tsukune asked, completely amazed, and shocked at the same time.

"Kinda like an ice-covered Guardian Angel, huh?" Patrick responded.

After they had gotten a safe distance, Mizore put them down, however their legs collapsed beneath them, both completely beat.

"Are you alright?" She asked the two of them.

"Not for long, he's coming after us!" Tsukune pointed out.

Soon, Chopper was upon them, Mizore tried freezing him, but he just shrugged off the Ice chunks, and kept going. When all seemed lost, it was actually Mr. Kotsubo who appeared to save them.

"Mr. Rikishi, your behavior has been unacceptable, you've shown your true form to the entire class, and your conduct has been completely unruly." He said, still looking down at him, despite the fact that Chopper was four times his size.

"YEAH, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, TEACH? THIS GUY IS REFUSING TO FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY, HE HASN'T EVEN CHANGED OUT OF THAT PATHETIC HUMAN FORM. GET OUT OF THE WAY, OR I'M GONNA HAVE TO STEP ON YOU."

"Unfortunately you've forced me to call in the Student Police." Mr. Kotsubo said.

"HEH, I WAS PLANNING ON CHALLENGING THEIR LEADER ANYWAY." Chopper told him.

"Good, because he's here." Mr. Kotsubo said. Behind Chopper was a young man, in purple robes, followed by other people dressed like he was.

The man was eery, his eyes seemed too slanted. His face was that of someone who knew he had to be right. His hair was exceedingly long, almost all the way down to his feet. Despite that though, the way he walked almost demanded people to acknowledge he was right. Whatever that might be.

"So, your the trash that is messing up something as simple as Gym?" He asked, with an even more superior tone of voice then what Mr. Kotsubo used.

"SO, YOUR KUYOU, THE LEADER OF THE STUDENT POLICE, HUH? WELL, I'LL GLADLY DITCH THIS FIGHT WITH THIS WEAKLING FOR A FIGHT WITH SOMEONE WORTHY." He said.

"Huh, really." Kuyou said. "Well, if you think your so strong, then come at me."

"ALRIGHT, TIME FOR A REAL FIGHT!" Chopper raised his fist to strike at Kuyou, but spontaneously burst into flames, screaming in agony. Kuyou just looked at him like he was simply killing an Ant with a magnifying glass.

After awhile, the flames on his body died out, and Chopper fell to the ground, every part of his body burned.

"He shouldn't be a problem any longer." Kuyou said, who then turned to leave.

Patrick tried to get up, and tried to walk around Chopper's body to Kuyou. Patrick managed to grab on to Kuyou's shoulder, and said: "Hey, man, um... thanks for helping me, I probably would've been killed."

Kuyou wheeled around and punched Patrick in his stomach, sending him falling to the ground.

"Don't touch me weakling. If you are so weak to stay in your Human form while in a fight, then you are unfit to touch me." He said arrogantly before leaving.

Mizore rushed to Patrick's side, to try to help him up, staring in shock as the Student Police left.

------

"So, basically, that day, I was pushed to the point of collapse, had to run for my life from something the size of a small building, and then when everything seemed safe, got punched in the gut." Patrick summarized.

Everyone from the Newspaper Club was present, helping Patrick set up for his Horror movie theater, though some with different motives than others.

"Oh, that must have been awful, I wish I could've helped to make you feel better." Kurummu said.

"What I didn't get, was that I asked Mr. Kotsubo to stop it, but he told me he didn't care." Tsukune said, checking the film projector.

"I wouldn't think that Mr. Kotsubo would say something like that." Mizore said, setting up some chairs.

"Are you kidding me? Do I have to mention the fact that he was the one who ran me to exhaustion, and that he paired me up with Saizou, and that other nut in the first place?" Patrick said, looking through a box filled with videos.

"I heard the man's a pedophile." Kurummu said.

"Waah, Pedophiles are scary." Yukari said.

"He's not that type of pedophile Yukari. He is a pedophile to be sure, but I think he only goes for teenagers." Patrick said.

"Heard the old man was once burned for getting rejected by a girl." Gin said, sitting in one of the chairs facing the screen, not doing anything. "Started to stalk her, and the school almost got sued."

"That would be scary, having someone do that." Mizore said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at Mizore after she said this. "What?" She asked

"This coming from the stalker girl?" Kurummu said.

"Mizore, you stalk Patrick all the time." Moka pointed out.

"It's not just Patrick. I do it to other people." Mizore said.

"Still..." Moka said.

"That's not much of a defense." Kurummu pointed out.

"Well, I do it because I'm shy. I'm not good with being with people out in the open." Mizore said. "It's different from what your saying Mr. Kotsubo did. If someone didn't want to be in a relationship, I would stop."

"Well, that's better than nothing right?" Tsukune said.

"I still don't think Mr. Kotsubo would do something like that though." She said. "He seems nice enough."

"Yeah so did the Mermaids." Patrick said. "Hey, speak of the devil, they have a Pirana movie! I just noticed this." Patrick said, showing them the cover to an old movie showing a Pirahna swimming towards the cover, teeth bared, with the word Pirahna in ried between it's teeth. "Did you know that the confusion about Pirahna's being man-eaters came from Theodore Roosevelt's expedition to the Amazon."

"Hey, when does the movie actually start?" Gin said.

"We still got about 20 minutes until people begin to show up." Patrick told him. "Right now, we're just setting up. Ah, here it is." Patrick pulled up a video, and handed it to Tsukune. "When Chopper was about to kill me, this movie came into mind, and I think it's fitting that I show it."

"What's it called?" Yukari asked.

"Actually, I'm going to be doing a marathon, first I show King Kong, a giant ape from some island in the Pacific, who's brought to New York, and then goes about destroying the city, then it's Godzilla, basically an Atom Bomb with legs, I find it interesting, since it was first made by the Japanese in the 1950's, and the creature is meant to be an ancient Dinosaur mutated by the test of the Atom Bomb. After that, it' King Kong vs. Godzilla."

"Sounds like a lot." Gin said. "I just wish I had a better way to spend my Saturdays."

"I think it sounds interesting." Kurummu said.

"What's interesting about a big monkey?" Gin asked.

"Let's not fight, alright?" Patrick asked. "Tonight's gonna be busy, and I really appreciate the help, but we should try to work together."

"It's not my fault I can't work with perverts." Kurummu said.

"Well Kurummu, how about you handle the Concessions?" Patrick asked. Patrick guided her to an old Popcorn machine, and a table lined with bottles of different types of sodas. "What you want to do is fill the bags with Popcorn only up to about three quarters, and put lots of ice in the cups, okay?"

"Doesn't sound too hard." Kurummu said.

"Alright, Yukari, you think you can handle the projector?" Patrick asked.

"How does it work?" She asked. Patrick headed over to Yukari to help her with the Projector, leaving Moka and Tsukune, relatively by themselves.

"He really seems driven about the movies." Moka commented.

"Well, he does a really good job." Tsukune said. "I think it's good to have some sort of hobby, helps get rid of stress."

"Yeah, must be really hard for you two." Moka said.

"Well, it's nice having friends like you, and Mizore, and everyone else in the Newspaper club." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, I just wish Kurummu would stop flirting with you so much." Moka said.

"Hey, is it me, or do you sound jealous?" Tsukune asked.

"Well... what if I am? Were supposed to be girlfriend-boyfriend, so I don't like seeing other girls flirting with you." She said.

"It's alright, I think your just being protective." Tsukune told her.

"Tsukune..."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the moment." Patrick said, completely eliminating all romance in the air. "I kinda need you to get something for me. Can you guys get me some popcorn kernels for the machine, and some sodas from the cafeteria?"

"Oh, no, not at all..." Moka said.

"Um sure..."

--------

"Today, you will have the pleasure of meeting the worlds most infamous of monsters." Patrick began. "First up, we have an example of when the big guy is beaten by the little guy, how beauty can fell the beast, and why you should understand when to stop. After that, we are given understanding about the proverbial Pandora's Box, about whether someone should chose to do what should be done, and what can be done. Giving life to what is truly feared. And for the finale, we get a battle royal between the two. Remember, as always, this is fiction, these things will not come to being, they are simply embodiments of what we fear." With that, he gave the signal to Yukari to start the film, and King Kong began.

The students were riveted, shocked, and amazed, by the plot lines, and many of the couples were capitalizing on the fact it was dark, and that the scary parts gave them a reason to grab on to each other, Tsukune and Moka included.

At the end of the Film, Patrick came up to give a little information about the movie, and let Godzilla play, and repeated the process for King Kong vs. Godzilla. After all the movies had played, and everyone had left, the Newspaper gathered round, and began to clean up.

"I thought that was really interesting." Kurummu said, sweeping the floors of leftover popcorn.

"It was really scary, that big lizard could've destroyed the world." Yukari said, handing the video's to Patrick.

"Well, it was a personification of the Atomic Bomb, the only two ever used in warfare being dropped on Japan." Patrick said, putting the Video's back in their box.

"I wonder if something like King Kong could exist." Moka wondered.

"I sure hope not. If he does, I hope they don't bring him to New York." Tsukune said.

"You know, I have to say, that was the largest audience I've had so far, I might have to move to a new classroom." Patrick said. "Thanks guys, you made a lot easier. I hope you don't mind if I give you a little something for your troubles."

Patrick began putting out piles of dollar bills. "Come up if you like cash."

Patrick handed out the piles to Kurummu, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Tsukune respectively, but when Gin came for his share, he refused to pay him.

"Come on, you paid everyone else!" He said.

"Yeah, everyone else did something. All you did was watch, eat popcorn, and complain." He said.

"As the head of the Newspaper Club, I-" Gin was interrupted as Patrick flicked him on the nose.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed

"Every time you try being difficult, I'm going to be doing that." Patrick told him, pocketing the rest of the money for himself.

"That really hurts you know." Gin said, rubbing his nose.

"Heh, well today's about as normal as it's been since I came hear, so stop complaining, your ruining my mellow." He told him.


	9. Seduction X Vampire

Seduction X Vampire

Kurummu and Tsukune were alone. The task of cleaning up the classroom at the end of the school day had fallen on them. Now about a month ago, Tsukune would have done everything in his power to avoid this situation. However, Kurummu had been in the Newspaper Club long enough that he believed if she was going to follow through on her plan to seduce him she would have done it. So for the moment, while he was slightly uneasy, he felt today was going along well. Little did he know what was going to happen.

"Ah! All this work is starting to make me all sweaty!" Kurummu said.

"It's not that much work." Tsukune said.

"I think the A/C must be working funny, it's really hot in here, don't you think?" Kurummu asked.

"I'm not sure." Tsukune said, wiping off the chalkboard.

"Come on just take a look at me." She said. Tsukune turned around to look at Kurummu. She was sitting on the teachers desk, looking at Tsukune almost longingly, sitting in a very... provocative position.

"K-k-k-k--" Tsukune stuttered.

"See, I've been sweating so much, you can almost see right through my shirt, can't you?"

"k-k-k-k-k--"

"Maybe cause it's your here... Tsukune?"

"-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-KURUMMU!!!!" Tsukune yelled. "Don't do that sort of thing with me!"

"Ahh... you saying you don't like big breasts?"

"I'm saying I shouldn't be thinking about you like that!" Tsukune yelled, looking her directly in the face.

"_Why, because of that Moka off yours?_" She asked.

"Huh?"

"_I must say, I still don't understand your fascination with that woman. She is pretty, but I'm beuatiful._"

"Beautiful."

"_Besides, she's a bit of a shrew. Her true self. You've seen her. She hates you. Do you really think you can live in a relationship like that? And that imaginary part of her that does exist? Hmph... she treats you like breakfast._"

"She... she does, doesn't she."

"_I mean, didn't you think about a future relationship? Were would you end up then? A... withered... out.... husk.... but, Tsukune, if your with me.... I'll promise to love you._"

"You.... love me?"

"_Of course. I joined the Newspaper Club didn't I? Even though that other idiot was in there, and the head of the club is a stinking pervert. I did it for you. Out of love. Please Tsukune, you really do make my heart race. It would be a very cruel thing for you to do. And I know Tsukune isn't a cruel person._"

"No... no I'm not."

"_Good boy Tsukune. You really do enjoy being a good boy Tsukune... don't you?_" Tsukune nodded. "_Of course you do. All my little love-slaves do._"

---------------------------------------

"Hey, you two!" Gin yelled, running down the hallway.

"Hey look it's Gin." Mizore pointed out.

"Here's hoping he's not here to do anything perverted." Patrick muttered.

"Hey did you guy's hear?" Gin said, almost frantic.

"What did a female lynch mob form again and are after your head?" Patrick asked.

"This is serious!" Gin said. "Kurummu and Tsukune have left the club!"

"They have?" Mizore asked. "What for?"

"Well, here's where it get's freaky. Tsukune said there gonna _elope_."

"Elope? Are you serious? He's head over heels with Moka!" Patrick said. "Hell, the last time they dated in the movie theatre, I had to pull of each other they were getting so lovey-dovey."

"I know, I know, but he had this look in his eye. You know, like the lights were on, but nobody was at home." Gin said.

"What are you getting at?" Mizore asked

"Well, it's just that the rumors are that Kummu's a Succubus." Gin said.

"Well, actually we know as much. She actually proclaimed it to the entire student body in a hallway once." Patrick told him.

"Really?"

"This hallway actually." Patrick remarked.

"_Really?_"

"In hindsight, she told us that she was gonna seduce Tsukune, so we should have seen this coming." Patrick remarked.

"Damn, you mean she had been planning this?" Gin said. "How come that bastard get's all the girl's?"

"Considering this one brainwashed him, it seems rather hit and miss."

"But I mean, come on, I thought the guy was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but she actually _meant_ to add him to that harem of hers? I mean he already has Moka, and now he's taken that delicious piece of eye candy too!"

"Um Gin?"

"I mean what's next? Is that bastard gonna seduce the cheerleaders next?"

"Hello, earth to Gin! Do you read?"

"I should've killed him that night, gotten the whole thing out of the way. That damn freshie has been more trouble than he's worth!"

Patrick got in front of him, and flicked Gin on the nose. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"You were on a tirade, and weren't listening to me." Patrick said. "You do understand, that the moment that Moka hear's about Tsukune's... ahem, elopement, that there tender relationship will likely revert back to zilch, don't you?"

"Ohh! So your saying I can get Moka on the rebound! Hot-diggidy dog! I hadn't thought of that!"

"No, I'm saying we should do something about this and quick." Patrick said, bringing him back to reality.

"Why should I do anything?" Gin asked.

"Beeeeecaaauuuse...... you'll be down two members on your already minimally employed Newspaper Club?"

"Pfft, I've done fine on my own." Gin said. "Honestly, I think it would be fine, just me and my Moka, all alone in Newspaper room..." Patrick could see Gin was quickly heading off into his own personal lala land.

"Hey, what about me and Mizore?" Patrick asked.

"Shut up, your ruining my daydream."

"Yeah this is getting me nowhere fast." Patrick muttered. "Come on Mizore, look like it's up to you and.... me?" Patrick turned around to see sometime during his conversation with Gin, Mizore had snuck off somewhere. "Damn, I wish she would tell me where she sneaks off to."

And so Patrick proceeded to his next class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

"Excuse me Madam?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes my little pet?" Kurummu said.

"Could you please tell me why I have to do this?"

"Because you insufferable-- I mean, let me go through this one more time." _'Only for a little longer, only for a little longer'_ "I need you to tell Moka your feelings about me."

"I understand dearest, but I... just don't want to hurt her feelings." Tsukune said.

_'How that insufferable Vampire ever put's up with this idiot, I'll never know.'_ "That's part of the plan my little slave, I need you to hurt her feelings, to crush her, to turn her into a sobbing wreck. You wouldn't want to disobey me... would you."

"Oh-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! I would never want to do that Madam! Never! I just don't quite... wouldn't be better if we were all friends?" Tsukune asked.

"Okay, let me run through this one more time." Kurummu sighed. "_You will do as I say Love-Slave, you will break that woman's heart, you will make it so men stop caring for her, you will tell her that you hate her, and you will do so by dumping her for me, in the most painful manner possible._ Got it?"

"Yes Madam! Got it!" Tsukune said with determination. Tsukune left his hiding spot, and started marching military style towards Moka, currently talking to another classmate, with a mission in mind.

"Oh there you are Tsukune!" Tsukune didn't even turn to look at the speaker, he kept walking with a mission in mind.

"Moka, I need to talk to you." Tsukune said.

"Oh, hey Tsukune! I had been wondering where you've been." Moka said, sunny as ever.

"There' you are, Moka, Tsukune, and you... aren't you the head of the mob that chases down perverts?"

"My name's Sophie, I--"

"Good to know, Tsukune, I need you to give me back those English notes I lent you."

"I don't--" Tsukune began.

"Oh, there at your dorm room? No problem, let's go now."

"Wait, Tsukune was gonna say something." Moka said.

"Oh, it couldn't have been important, it can wait, come on Tsukune, we must be off!"

"Wait, I need to tell Moka something!"

"Tsukune, Tsukune! Are in there?" Tsukune finally looked at the speaker, and saw it was Patrick.

"Oh, hey there Patrick, when'd you get here?"

"Tsukune, have you been brainwashed?'

"Huh?" Tsukune said, confused.

"Okay, let me take a look at those eyes... bloodshot... not a good sign." He muttered.

"Um, Patrick, I kind of need to talk to Moka."

"What is it your gonna tell her?"

"Oh, just that I hate her, and I'm in love with Kurummu." He said, as though he had been asked the time of day.

"You got to be kidding me, can the male mind be that thoroughly wrapped around a woman's little finger like this." Patrick mused.

"Um, Patrick, if you don't mind, I got go tell Moka I hate her now."

"Tsukune, you do understand that you've brainwashed, right?"

"I guess so."

"Look inside your heart. Look at your feelings. You know you feel something for Moka. You don't hate her. I've seen you two smooch too many times for that to be a possibility. Your feelings for Kurummu, they're artificial."

"I think you're right Patrick." Tsukune said. "Well, I got to go tell Moka I hate her now!"

"Snap out of it man!" Patrick said, slapping him across the face.

"Ow, what was that for!" Tsukune said. "Look, I need to go now, if you'll excuse me."

Ding Dong, Ding Dong.

"Well what do you know, time for Science." Patrick remarked. Fortunately Science was one of the few classes they shared that didn't include Moka.

"Good, now you'll be getting out my way."

"Tsukune, what's worse, Kurummu, or our Science teacher after we've been late."

"Our Science teacher." Tsukune lamented. "But after class, I'm going to tell Moka I hate her, got it!"

"Okay, Tsukune, I promise, I won't do anything to impede your progress."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Damnit that idiot can't do anything without messing up.'_ Kurummu inwardly seethed. She had watched the whole affair from beginning to end, and hadn't liked it one bit. _'Guess I'll just hang on to him as some eye candy. Let the rumors circulate. Then I'll be the one to brake that stupid girls heart.'_

When the bell rang she headed to her next class. Unwittingly being stalked by another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Sophie!" Yukari said, waving goodbye to one of her friends as they headed to their next class.

"Bye Yukari, see you tommorrow."

"It's good to have friends." Yukari said to herself after she had left.

"OhthereyouareYukariIneedyouonlyamomentofyourtimeifyouwouldplease." Before she knew it, the little eleven year old was grabbed around her waist and rushed down the hallways. She looked up to see her captor and saw it was Patrick.

"Hey what are you doing?" She demanded.

"You wouldn't be able to make ropes with that thing, would you?' Sam asked, pointing to her repaired wand.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you if my plan works." Patrick stopped for a moment. He looked left, right, and then darted down the hallways again. "Hey Tsukune! There you are!"

Tsukune turned to face his friend. "Look, Patrick, if your gonna start up again, I'm just gonna have to--"

"Oh, come on, Tsukune, I promised I would stop. Didn't I?"

"I guess you did." Tsukune consented.

"Good. Now Yukari, what I need you to do for me is tie him up and gag him, and then throw him in the nearest closet." Patrick said.

"Wait what!" Tsukune would have made a break for it, but he was soon hogtied, and thrown into a dark closet.

"Um... why did I have to do that?" Yukari asked.

"You know that other member of the Club?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Gin?"

"No, the one with big breasts."

"Oh, Kurummu."

"Yeah, she's a sex demon, and apparently enthralled Tsukune into her male harem, and is now hell-bent on ruining his current relationship with Moka." Patrick explained.

"Really?" Yukari asked, very shocked by the recent turn of events.

"For the most part, I believe. Anyway, it's been all I can do to keep it from happening."

"You seem to care an awful lot about their relationship." Yukari remarked.

"I don't know, maybe at heart, I'm a senseless romantic. Or it could be that after all the trouble it took to get them together in the first place, I don't want to see it in ruins. Did I ever tell you about the Mermaids?" Yukari shook her head. "That's a story for another day."

"Still though, I think keeping Tsukune in a closet's only gonna work for so long." Yukari noted.

"Yeah. Do you think you could help me with this issue?" He asked, sitting down to get at eye level with the girl.

"Of course!"

"Good. Gin wants to capitalize this delimna as a way to hook up with Moka. Oh dear Lord, I forgot about him. He's probably gonna throw a wrench in the works."

"What about Mizore, can't she help?" Yukari asked.

"She disappeared earlier today. No idea where she went." Patrick told her. "Okay, let's think, tactically here. I don't know diddly squat about how Kurummu worked her voodoo on Tsukune. Don't suppose you do?"

"Nope."

"That figures. We need to keep word from getting to Moka, no doubt some misunderstanding will happen if she hears. So far, the only who knows is Gin, and Kurummu herself. Damnit, we'll be having a club meeting tomorrow, she'll learn by then if at all. We've got until tomorrow to fix this."

"Sounds hopeless. Doesn't it." Yukari said.

"That it does." Patrick conceded. "What I'll have to do is confront Little Miss Sex Demon and try to work my way from there. Only lead I see."

"Ah! But what if you end up as a love slave also?" Yukari asked.

"Don't know why, but I happen to be immune to her charms."

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Time for class. Do you want to discuss this later?" Yukari asked.

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honestly Patrick didn't get why he was so worried. He was pretty sure he bombed on his test, he was nervous, he was sweaty, but he didn't quite understand why. In a simple world he should have been able to just go up to Moka and tell her what Kurummu had done. Of course every time he ran it through his head, it got worse.

At first Moka simply burst into tears, and ran into the comfort of Gin's arms while Kurummu was content to watch. Then when he had told her the next time, Moka again cried but this time Gin beat him for having made Moka cry. The third time, Kurummu grabbed him before he could say anything and threw him into the ocean. The most recent of edition of the story made Moka so distraught, her yang half came out and killed him for having upset her.

Still considering both Moka and Kurummu were in the same class, it could have gone worse. Kurummu gave Moka loathing looks every now and again, but Moka was blissfully unaware. Mizore was still unaccounted for, but Patrick had just said he had been feeling unwell after he had given him back his notes, which oddly enough, hadn't helped him on his test.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kurummu, could I have a talk with you?" Patrick asked as the class was leaving.

"Sure."

"In Private?"

"Of course." Kurummu said, blushing. It was almost enough to make him sick.

"I was thinking, it's lunch time, and I'm not that hungry, how about we go for a walk?"

"Well, it's just that it's raining..."

"Well, I brought an umbrella? Didn't you? Afterall, the rain will mean less people around..."

"Oh, of course." Kurummu said brightening up. Patrick could almost believe it. Soon the two were out on the school grounds, wandering idly, not talking much for awhile. The rain helped Patrick keep himself clear headed. The steady pitter-patter helped keep his mind on track.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurummu asked.

"You mostly."

"Oh really? Are you finally coming on to me?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?" She asked, grabbing on to his arm, and pushing her breasts on him. This caused him to loose his balance and land face first into a puddle of mud. "Ah, man!"

"Oops! Sorry." She said, helping him up.

"Great just great, I've got mud all over my glasses." Patrick remarked, doing his best to clean them up. "You know, I'm half blind without these things."

"Sorry." She said, producing a handkerchief for him to clean himself up. He got most of the mud off of his face, but decided to just put his glasses in his shirt pocket.

"Anyway, back on topic."

"Yeah, you wanted to talk about me." Kurummu said, blushing once more.

"Yeah. I... thought I'd like to say you've become different from when me and my friends first met you."

"Really?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah. All you seemed to care about was you status in school. Admittedly you seemed rather shallow." Patrick said. "But, I learned there was more to it. You needed to find your mate of fate, and all that jazz, not that I'm saying it's unimportant. You also tried to help me and everyone else during that mermaid incident. And then you joined the Newspaper Club. Obviously things could have gone smoother between all of us. But, I thought I was getting to know you better. As an actual, if somewhat odd, friend."

"Wow. That's quite profound." Kurummu said. Patrick stopped to look at her.

"And then you ruined it." Patrick said, walking forward.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"I've heard that you've um... what's the term... ah yes, _eloped_ I've believe. With Tsukune."

"What! That damn idiot! I mean... um..." Kurummu was at a loss for words. Though Patrick wasn't.

"You tear apart a wonderful relationship. You know how much those two have the hots for one another. And yet... you don't seem to care about it. You just wanted something, and like a spoiled brat, you took it."

"Hey, don't go making those kinds of assumptions about me!" Kurummu said. "I know that Moka will be devastated! It's why I've done it, after all, you heard my plan also."

"Really? Still makes you sound like a brat. Most mature people would do the opposite of what you did. Another thing," Patrick continued not giving her a chance to respond. " what of Tsukune? You know he doesn't care for you. Ironically enough, I even got him to admit his feeling for you were artificial and he still didn't care. I'm almost positive you don't care the slightest for you. Or me. Or anyone who isn't a means to an end as Tsukune is now."

"Well... I... "

"Come on, I really want to hear what you have to say Kurummu." Patrick said.

Kurummu just looked at him with an expression of utter loathing. Patrick was indifferent. "Well, If you have nothing to say, tell me how to stop it."

Kurummu just chuckled. "Now why in blue blazes would I do that?" She asked. "Moka is still in the way of my plan. So yes, I admit, I only wanted to get close to you fools to lull you into a false sense of security. But what are you going to do?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Patrick admitted. "I'd like to do something about it. Moka, and Tsukune are my friends. It was a pain getting the two of them together. I don't want to see someone like you, someone who so obviously doesn't care about anyone other than themselves ruin them, and on top of that get your way. Here I was, hoping you really were the person I've dealt with during Club Days. An overly flirty, but deep down nice, sensitive girl. I came here thinking I could maybe quilt trip you. But no. Your a despicable person, but obviously you've gotten past the point of caring."

"SHUT UP!!" Kurumu yelled. "I'm just doing what I have to!"

"Kurummu, there is no world, where I see it necessary to break up two people's love. And certainly no world where you can... toss people away liked used tissues. That is what your going to do, right?" Kurummu said nothing. "...maybe if you actually felt something for Tsukune... I don't know, maybe then you could be forgiven." Patrick turned to leave.

"...........Patrick."

"Yes." Patrick turned to face Kurummu, for once quite tired of talking.

"_Love me._"

The metaphor for a cupids arrow striking one's heart turned out to be quite accurate. Patrick had always understood that Kurummu was a goddess, but now, he suddenly _saw_ it. Here she was, an epitome to beauty. Everything about her, the way she looked, the way she smiled, everything had suddenly endeared him to her. He had fallen head over heels in absolute love.

"My God, how did you manage to toy with my head like that?" Patrick asked. He knew he loved this woman in front of him. And he knew that it was because of her hypnosis, or voodoo, or whatever, and he knew it was horrible thing she had done, but he still loved her.

"Th-that actually worked?" Kurummu said in shock. "I wasn't expecting it to work that time! Oh this is good, this is _real_ good! Ooh yes!" Suddenly she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Oh, Mizore, where have you been all day?" Patrick remarked.

"Patrick are you alright." Mizore asked, rushing to him, and holding his face in her cold hands.

"Oh fine, I just had a Sex Demon play with my mind." He remarked.

"So you know what she did?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the good news. Bad news, I'm still in love with her." Patrick lamented.

"Great that's double the trouble." Mizore said, releasing his face.

"Not necessarily so." Patrick said. "I don't think she's gotten me to the point of meek humble man slave yet."

"Still though, it's a bad thing you've fallen for the enemy." Mizore said.

"True that." Patrick said. "Should we keep walking?"

"Guess so." Mizore said, prying Kumurru's umbrella from her frozen hand.

"Guess you heard me give that lecture to Kummuru."

"Yeah. It was really powerful."

"Odd thing is, I still feel the same way." Patrick said. "But I still love her now. Feels rather nice, being in love."

"Really?"

"Not so much knowing my minds been thoroughly screwed over." Patrick remarked. "Still though, I feel... as though I can help change her maybe. Help her become a better person."

"I see."

"Hey, Mizore, you ever feel as though your forgetting something?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a dark closet, a brainwashed boy struggled against his bonds.


End file.
